AppleDash I: Creí que no te volvería a ver
by Ankoku-chan
Summary: Tras haber ido a una competencia de Rodeo a Canterlot, Applejack envía una Postal a Ponyville en la que afirma que no volverá, lo que desconcierta a todos, en especial a Rainbow Dash, quién saldrá sin espera a su búsqueda junto con sus demás amigas, decidida a no volver sin ella. Universo Alterno, Shoujo-Ai, Gijinkas / Antropomorfos, basado en el Episodio "The Last Roundup".
1. PARTE 1

**N.A. Por obvias razones, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera darle una oportunidad a esta serie. (No me miren así, es una serie de Ponis, ¿qué esperaban?). Pero recientemente (llámese más o menos un mes atrás), gracias a algunos _Reviewers_ que sigo en _Youtube_ que daban muy buenos comentarios sobre ella, y acompañaban sus palabras con cortos e imágenes de episodios, no pude evitar sentirme curioso. Así que hace poco me acabo de terminar de ver todos los episodios de la Primera y Segunda temporada, y tengo que decirlo: Me encantó. Pese a lo que puede parecer en un inicio, resultó ser una caricatura realmente inteligente, divertida y entretenida, al nivel me atrevería decir de otras interesantes que han salido últimamente como _Hora de Aventura_, _Gravity Falls_ o _Phineas y Ferb_.**

**Así que decidí escribir algo sobre esta serie, partiendo de algunas ideas que me fueron brotando conforme veía los episodios, así que éste sería de cierta forma como un _"piloto"_ o _"borrador"_ de ello. Como leyeron en la descripción, la historia estaría basada _"casi"_ por completo en la línea argumental del episodio _"The Last Roundup" _de la Segunda Temporada, pero habría varias situaciones y diálogos muy diferentes al original. Por ejemplo, de entrada, los personajes en esta historia serían humanos. No, no es en el mundo de la película de Equestria Girls (aunque por motivos prácticos, en mis descripciones de los personajes puede que me base un poco en los diseños de dicha película), sino que sería en el mismo mundo que conocemos en la serie, pero si éste fuera habitado por humanos, o más bien por seres Antropomorfos de colores, y no Ponis. ¿Por qué? Pues… Simple capricho personal, me siento más cómodo de esta forma. Si no les agrada este cambio, son libres de no leer.**

**Ahora, además de que los personajes sean humanos, aprovecharé este experimento para ingresar algunos cambios, varios interesantes (espero) en la estructura del mundo, que si son bien recibidos podrían ser usados en una historia algo más ambiciosa (por ello menciono que podría ser como un _"Piloto"_). También por el título y el resumen, pueden intuir que habrá un poco de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, pero es un tanto _"ligera"_ en ese sentido al ser la primera; el porqué lo llamo _"APPLEDASH I"_ es porque, si esto sale bien (y me dura la inspiración), podría escribir alguna otra entrega quizás.**

**En fin, empecemos que ya de seguro los aburrí.**

**Ankoku-chan  
><strong>**APPLEDASH I**

_**Creí que no te volvería a ver**_

**PARTE 1**

La pobre, y para ese entonces muy hambrienta tortuga de tierra, llevaba ya casi una hora viendo fijamente su tazón vacío de comida. Ya incluso había pasado su áspera lengua por el fondo de éste, para obtener cualquier rastro restante de alimento, aunque fuera hecho polvo, pero hacía cinco lamidas que ya no funcionaba dicho acto.

De nuevo, las incesantes campanas volvían a sonar, siempre a intervalos de cinco minutos, y en cada una la asustaban tanto, que era obligada a esconder su cabeza en el interior de su caparazón. El sonido tintineante venía directamente del despertador sobre el buro. Se quedaba sonando casi un minuto entero, antes de que una torpe mano de color azul, surgiera de adentro del capullo de sabanas y ropa sucia que se encontraba sobre la cama de la habitación, sólo para lanzar un par de manotazos torpes hasta hacerlo callar al fin. Pero sólo por un tiempo, pues luego de un rato de profundo y delicioso silencio, volvía, y volvía sonar.

Todo se mantuvo en el mismo ciclo por largo rato, hasta que la criatura oculta bajo los tendidos pareció desesperarse. El capullo se agitó con violencia, y acompañado de un fuerte grito de enojo, se desmoronó por completo y salió volando hacia un lado de la cama, dejando descubierta a quien ocultaba.

- ¡Ya basta! – Se escuchó como resonaba con ímpetu por todo el cuarto.

La joven de piel azul, y cabellos largos y puntiagudos, al parecer pintados de diferentes colores: rojo, morado, verde, azul, amarillo y anaranjado, volteó a ver molesta hacía su buro, clavado sus ojos purpura en el despertador redondo y de color rojo que no dejaba de sonar… Y sonar… Y sonar… Y sonar… Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos y adornados con un par de ojeras.

- ¡Ya desperté!, ¡ya desperté! – Repitió una y otra vez con voz chillona, antes de tomar el reloj entre sus manos y apagarlo de una vez por todas. – ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Si sólo son las….

Su voz calló al ver con claridad la hora marcada por las manecillas: las Nueve horas con Cuarenta y siete minutos, y contando. No podía ser cierto. Había puesto la alarma para las nueve en punto, y claramente la había dejado sonar en espera sólo unas… ¿Nueve veces?

- ¡¿Qué queeeee?! ¡No!, ¡No!

De un brinco, la atlética y enérgica Rainbow Dash salió de la cama, y se dirigió directo y sin espera a su armario, esculcando entre la ropa para encontrar cualquier prenda limpia disponible.

Su amiga Applejack, la Vaquera cultivadora de Manzanas de la granja Sweet Apple Acres, partiría esa misma mañana rumbo a la gran capital, Canterlot, para competir en el Rodeo Anual de Equestria. El día de ayer en la tarde, había sido la ceremonia de despedida, en la que entre otras cosas, la Alcaldesa Mare no perdió oportunidad de elogiar a su campeona, desearle suerte… Y recordarle por centésima vez lo importante que era que trajera el premio económico que se le daba al ganador, que Applejack había ofrecido desde un inicio para reparar la Alcaldía; ésta había quedado en muy mal estado tras un desafortunado _"accidente"_ ocurrido hace un par de semanas, cortesía de uno de los guardias al mando de Rainbow Dash.

Luego de la ceremonia, todas sus amigas habían ido a casa de la Aprendiz de Hechicera Twilight Sparkles, y de su Dragón Familiar, Spike, para celebrar un poco más, y seguir deseándole suerte a Applejack. Pese a que se suponía que el sitio era una biblioteca y un lugar de estudio, ya prácticamente se había convertido en su lugar _"comodín"_ para fiestas. Pero esa al menos había sido un tanto más pequeña e íntima que otras. Además de los dos que vivían ahí, y de la elogiada claro ésta, había asistido, la diseñadora de modas Rarity, la tímida cuidadora de animales Fluttershy, la ayudante de repostera Pinkie Pie, y claro ella misma, Rainbow Dash, la Jefa de Guardia y encargada del orden, y futura aspirante a corredora de carreras.

Applejack se había ido temprano para descansar, pero Rainbow, que lo que menos tenía era sueño, deseaba seguir un poco más. La mayoría le siguió la corriente en un inicio, pero Fluttershy y Rarity no tardaron mucho en retirarse. Incluso la propia Twilight Sparkles y Spike tuvieron que irse a dormir. La única que seguía en pie además de ella era Pinkie Pie, quién por alguna razón siempre parecía tener energías ilimitadas. En algún punto de la noche, entre haber dejado la casa de Twilight para dejarla dormir, y llegado a la suya, Pinkie Pie y ella habían terminado en un duelo de miradas justo a la mitad de la plaza principal… ¿Por qué? No lo recordaba, y poco importaba para ese punto. No tenía idea de cuánto habían durado ahí, pero estaba segura de dos cosas: la primera, había ganado, y la segunda, había caído como un tronco en la cama justo al llegar a su habitación, y no había abierto los ojos hasta hace unos momentos en los que al fin se rindió al molesto despertador.

Mientras Rainbow esculcaba en su armario, Tanque, su Tortuga de Tierra mascota, se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia ella, empujando con su cabecita su plato de comida y arrastrando éste por el suelo. Ya se encontraba a menos de un metro del armario, a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, cuando Rainbow salió disparada de nuevo, ahora en otra dirección.

- ¡Olvidé lavar mi ropa de nuevo! ¡Y ya es tarde! – Comenzó a soltar al aire mientras se movía de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Apenas Tanque empezaba a girarse para ir hacia ella, cuando Rainbow de nuevo cambiaba de lugar sin aviso. – El tren de Applejack sale a las 10, ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste Tanque?!

Tanque abrió su pesada boca, como si estuviera por responderle algo, pero nada surgió de ella.

Cómo le fue posible, Rainbow se hizo de su atuendo deportivo, de pants y rompevientos azul, y debajo de éste último una camiseta amarilla. Una vez cambiada, se dirigió apresurada hacia la puerta de su departamento.

- No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar…

Salió hecha una fiera, azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Tanque, se quedó en su lugar, mirando con tristeza la puerta cerrada…. Que luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirse.

- Ay, ¡maldición! – Exclamó Rainbow Dash con algo de enojo, pero sobretodo apuro, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y yendo directo al área de la cocina, buscando en los estantes hasta encontrar la caja de comida para tortuga. – ¿Cuándo aprenderás a servirte tu comida solo?

Ladeó la caja de comida sobre el plato de Tanque, prácticamente vaciando todo su contenido sin consideración, hasta que la caja quedó vacía. Tanque miró asombrado la montaña de comida ante él sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Es demasiado? Pues qué más da, estás muy escuálido. ¡No te quejes!

Tiró la caja vacía de cartón hacia un lado, y entonces volvió a salir, azotando la puerta de la misma forma en el proceso.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, y los últimos tres de un sólo salto, hasta llegar al recibidor de la posada. La encargada, del otro lado del mostrador, le quiso decir algo, posiblemente alguna queja recurrente sobre su ruido, o su renta, o ambas, pero ella no le dio tiempo de decir ni pio, pues se dirigió a la salida principal sin darle mayor importancia.

En cuanto salió, pudo escuchar el sonido del silbato del tren sonar a lo lejos. De ahí, había que recorrer una larga distancia a pie hasta la estación de tren en menos de cinco minutos; ningún reto imposible para la corredora más veloz de todo Ponyville, y de Equestria quizás. Emprendió la carrera en ese mismo momento con todas sus fuerzas, y todo parecía ir bien, y parecía que lo lograría, incluso con un par de minutos de ventaja… Pero al acercarse al área del mercado, tuvo que frenar en seco, hasta que sus tenis casi sacaron humo por la fricción con el empedrado.

Parecía como si la mitad de Ponyville se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para amotinarse en ese sitio y en ese momento, pues había una gran cantidad de gente viendo varios puestos, que por alguna razón eran muchos más de los que había normalmente… Y casi todos parecían ser de muebles. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Rainbow alzó su mirada hacia la pancarta colgada a un metro sobre su cabeza, de color amarillo, que contenía con letras moradas:

_GRAN CONVENCIÓN DE VENDEDORES DE HAMACAS, CAMAS, SILLONES, Y DERIVADOS DE PONYVILLE_

- ¡Ay!, ¡Por favor! – Exclamó con furia, chocando su pie derecho contra el suelo. – ¡¿Cuántos vendedores de hamacas, camas, sillones y derivados hay en Ponyville?!

Tendría que rodear el mercado e irse por el camino largo, pero entonces le tomaría mucho más tiempo; ni en su mejor día podría llegar antes de la diez a su destino.

- No me queda de otra. – Murmuró para sí misma, y entonces se agachó, bajando sus manos hasta la altura de sus tenis.

Se suponía que no debía de hacer eso sólo porqué sí, pero eso no era sólo porqué sí; era una emergencia… O algo parecido. Pegó sus dedos a los costados de su calzado, y luego los recorrió con un solo movimiento rápido hacia el frente. Los tenis blancos y azules comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, tanto que por unos momentos no fueron visibles. Su forma y tamaño comenzaron a distorsionarse, y el brillo blanco que los cubría terminó por esfumarse en cientos de pequeñas luces. Sus pies ya no vestían los mismos tenis, sino un par de patines azules, con alas blancas a los costados que se alzaban como las alas de un ave. También, un poco debajo de las alas, en cada patín se encontraba un símbolo similar a un relámpago, de color rojo.

- Muy bien, ¡andando!

Emprendió ahora de nuevo la marcha, pero sus movimientos eran posiblemente diez veces más rápidos de lo que eran cuando estaba corriendo con sus propios pies. Se deslizaba como un rayo entre la gente, dejando detrás de ella una estela de colores brillantes como su cabello. Esquivaba a todos con gran agilidad, pero asustaba a algunas personas, principalmente a aquellos que sólo alcanzaban a ver un franja de colores pasar delante de ellos, y una ráfaga de aire golpeándolos, los que los hacía dejar caer sus canastas de compras, o incluso caer ellos mismos al suelo de la impresión.

- ¡Lo siento!, disculpe. Yo lo pagó después. ¡Eso ya estaba roto!

* * *

><p>El tren a Canterlot ya estaba en la estación, se había recargado de carbón y la mayoría de los que viajarían en él ya estaban instalados en sus asientos. Aun así, en el andén se veía un grupo numeroso de personas, pero lo que más resaltaba era un enorme caballo color café, con crin y cola anaranjada, que estaba parado tranquilamente sobre los maderos, viendo fijamente con ojos adormilados el enorme tren delante de él.<p>

- Al fin llegó el día, Apple Storm. – Se escuchó que una vocecilla con acento campirano pronunciaba a su lado, mientras unas manos de piel naranja le acariciaban su cabeza y lomo. – El Gran Rodeo de Equestria, el más grande e importante de todo el reino. Los mejores estarán ahí. Pero tú y yo los superaremos a todos, ¿no es así amigo?

Applejack era de cabellos rubios y largos, sujetos con una cola de caballo, tenía ojos granes y verdes. Su piel era de un tono naranja claro, y tenía algunas pecas decorándole sus mejillas. Vestía su distintivo sombrero vaquero en su cabeza, camisa amarilla a cuadros, jeans azules y botas. En su espalda cargaba una mochila grande de color verde, con el dibujo de una manzana al frente, y en el suelo a su lado se encontraba una maleta rectangular.

- Apple Storm se ve nervioso. – Pronunció la vocecilla animada de una niña, que apenas y le llegaba por encima de la cintura. Se había puesto de pie frente al caballo, extendiendo su mano lo más que podía para acariciarle su cabeza; éste apenas y le ponía atención. La pequeña, tenía cabellos rojos y largos adornados con un lindo moño rosa, piel amarillo claro, y ojos cafés. Usaba un overol de mezclilla corto, y camiseta amarilla.

- Por supuesto que no lo está. – Enfatizó Applejack con firmeza. – Nos hemos preparado durante años para este momento. Lo que está es emocionado, ¿cierto?

Apple Storm sólo respondió con un fuerte relincho, que bien podría ser un sí o un no.

Su familia, su hermana pequeña Apple Bloom, su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, y su Abuela Smith, así como su grupo de amigas y la propia Alcaldesa, habían ido a despedirla a la estación, y todos estaban reunidos en el andén, esperando que fuera hora de partir.

Cuando faltaban algunos minutos para las diez, uno de los conductores del tren, vestido con un uniforme azul y boina, se le acercó cautelosamente por detrás.

- Señorita, el tren partirá en cualquier momento. – Le dijo. – Mejor suba su caballo de una vez al vagón de carga.

- ¿Disculpe? – Exclamó Applejack, casi indignada, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro. – ¿A quién le estás diciendo caballo?

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó confundido el conductor. – Pues, me refiero a…

- Cuide sus modales, señor. – Le replicó, interrumpiendo cualquier explicación posible que pudiera dar. – Está hablando del gran Apple Storm, el potro más rápido, fuerte y astuto de todas estas Tierras. No lo puedo meter a un oscuro y solitario vagón de carga solo. Se estresaría, y si se estresa antes de la competencia, no dará todo su potencial.

- No, no, no. – Intervino la alcaldesa de inmediato, totalmente alarmada por lo que acababa de oír. Era una mujer de cabello gris, con un peinado parado, piel beige y ojos azules. Usaba gafas y un traje estilo ejecutivo color gris oscuro. Se paró justo delante del conductor con firmeza y prosiguió. – Definitivamente no queremos que eso ocurra. Como alcaldesa de Ponyville, exijo que se le dé un camarote exclusivo al caballo… Digo, al señor Apple Storm.

- ¿Señor…? – Cuestionó el conductor, aún muy confundido.

- Sólo hágalo. ¿No ve que el futuro de mi Alcaldía depende de que ese caballo… que el señor Apple Storm no se estrese?

Se veía que el pobre hombre no estaba muy seguro si todo eso era algún tipo de broma, pero por el tono y expresión de esa mujer, no se lo pareció en lo más mínimo. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de brazos, y cumplir la petición tan extraña…

Applejack tuvo que aguantarse la risa para no desentonar. La actitud desesperada y esperanzadora de la Alcaldesa hacia su premio económico le había parecido divertida en un inicio, luego algo desesperante, y divertida de nuevo para esos momentos.

- ¿Oíste eso, Apple Storm? – Exclamó Apple Bloom con fuerza. – Vas a viajar con estilo, así que esfuérzate mucho, ¿sí? – Otro relinchó volvió a salir del hocico del animal. – Y tú también, hermana.

- Gracias, Apple Bloom. ¡Ven acá ternurita! – De la nada, se le aproximó a la niña, la tomó en sus brazos y la alzó para cargarla, todo tan rápido que ella ni siquiera reaccionó hasta que ya era tarde.

- ¡Ay!, ya no soy una niña, Applejack, ¡bájame! – Murmuró con molestia mientras pataleaba.

- Espero que el cerdo desbocado sea tan sencillo de atrapar como tú.

Casi todos los presentes rieron en unisón ante la escena.

La Abuela Smith, una mujer anciana de piel verdosa y cabello blanco, se acercó hacia su nieta. Al verla aproximarse, Applejack bajó a Apple Bloom al suelo, quien se alejó de ella rápidamente antes de que intentara levantarla de nuevo.

- Recuerdo la última vez que vi el Gran Rodeo de Equestria con mis propios ojos… ¿O no? – Murmuró algo confundida. – Bueno, es igual, posiblemente no lo vi sino que lo escuche, tal vez no era el Gran Rodeo de Equestria… Y posiblemente ni siquiera era yo. Lo importante es que tú vayas a lucirte en grande y les enseñes a esos engreídos como golpeamos las verdaderas Vaqueras de Ponyville.

- Cuenta con eso, Abuela Smith.

- Y no olvides regresar con todo el dinero. – Agregó la Alcaldesa en un tono cantado, parándose a lado de su abuela. – Pero no es presión querida Applejack… Al menos de que la presión te ayude, porque en ese caso lo es, y mucha.

- Sí, alcaldesa. Cómo diga…

Sintió que un par de manos la tomaban de los hombros desde atrás y le daban media vuelta de golpe. Ahora delante de ella, se encontraba el rostro rosado, jovial, y muy, muy animado de Pinkie Pie, que la veía fijamente con sus ojos azules, mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

- Pero lo más importante, ¡diviértete! – Exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria. – Y no tengas nervios, al menos que los nervios te ayuden, porque en ese caso canalízalos en energía positiva para ser mejor de lo que ya eres.

Pinkie Pie era algo alta, de cabello rosado oscuro y rizado, y piel rosa. Traía un vestido azul y blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y botas blancas.

- No creo que funcioné así Pinkie Pie, pero gracias. – Agradeció la vaquera un poco nerviosa por su aproximación, mientras se deshacía de su agarre gentilmente.

- Y come maní, palomitas y dulces. Te darán energía extra. A mí me funciona.

- Ya lo creo…

- Pinkie Pie, tranquila. – Intervino en ese momento la voz tranquila y más centrada de Twilight Sparkles, quien se aproximó a Pinkie, apartándolo un poco de Applejack. – Creo que en verdad la estás poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Tú crees?

Twilight Sparkles era una jovencita de piel morada, cabello azul oscuro largo, con un distintivo mechón rosado. Tenía ojos serenos color morado oscuro, y una expresión serena en el rostro. Usaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y sobre ésta un suéter violeta, además de una falda negra y calcetas largas, blancas.

- No lo sé, Twilight. – Mencionó de pronto a su lado, un pequeño dragón morado de abdomen verde, que comía de una bolsa de palomitas. – El consejo de comer palomitas me parece muy válido.

- ¿Lo ves, Twilight? Spike me apoya… ¡Y casi lo olvidó! – Una vez más, Pinkie Pie se giró hacia Applejack y la tomó de los hombros. – ¡También debes de tomar Salsa Parrilla!

- ¿Salsa… Parrilla…? – Murmuró extrañada ante tal sugerencia.

- Para tener frescura extra, obvio.

- ¿Obvio? ¿Para qué necesito exactamente frescura extra…?

- ¡Pinkie!, ¡tranquilízate de una vez! – Volvió a Intervenir Twilight, ejerciendo fuerza para poder apartarla de ella.

- Pero también puede ser una soda, carbonatada baja en sodio. – Seguía diciendo mientras Twilight la jalaba. – ¡O unas mentas….!

Una vez que de nuevo sintió despejado su espacio personal, Applejack dio un largo suspiro, y luego sonrió. Todos se habían portado de una manera maravillosa con ella, desde la ceremonia en la plaza del día anterior, la fiesta en casa de Twilight y ahora esa linda despedida.

- Creo que lo que todos intentan decirte, es que des lo mejor, Applejack. – Fue el turno ahora de la dulce, y muy, muy suave, voz de Fluttershy, para darle sus palabras de ánimo. La hermosa joven de complexión delgada, piel amarillo claro, cabello rosado ondulado y ojos verdes, se encontraba en esos momentos acariciando el lomo de Apple Storm. Su tacto parecía ser muy agradable para el animal. Usaba un vestido verde, un poco largo, un sueter rosado y zapatillas.

- Daré mucho más que lo mejor. ¡Ya lo verán!

- Ese es el espíritu. – Agregó ahora Rarity con un tono propio. Era de cabellos morado oscuro, piel totalmente blanca, y ojos grandes y brillantes color azul oscuro. Usaba una blusa blanca de tela ligera, cinturón negro de hebilla gruesa, pantalones morados a la cadera, y botas blancas y altas. – No dejes que los consejos de Pinkie Pie te abrumen. En lugar de eso no olvides todo lo que te dije para la competencia de Demostración Artística a Caballo. – Chocó en ese momento sus palmas, como esperando llamar más su atención de esa forma. – Recuerda, gracia, movimientos fluidos. Menos rudeza, pero no demasiado, porque perderías tu estilo. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, algo así…

- Empacaste el traje que te confeccioné, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Rarity.

- ¿Y el de Apple Storm? Si él no lleva su conjunto, desentonarían por completo.

- Sí, también lo empaque. – Le respondió algo cansada, y dio un par de palmadas en su maleta. – Ya lo tengo todo, no se preocupen.

Sus amigas se habían tomado realmente enserio el ayudarle y aconsejarla. Rarity le había confeccionado los diferentes atuendos que usaría en cada evento, incluso los de Apple Storm; la presentación era una parte importante de la puntuación. Fluttershy había estado trabajado para preparar a Apple Storm y que estuviera fuerte y sano para ese día. Twilight Sparkles les había conseguido alojamientos en el Castillo de Canterlot durante su estancia en la ciudad, y un lugar para Apple Storm en las caballerizas de la guardia. Pinkie Pie… Bueno, Pinkie Pie básicamente se la había pasado dándole esos diferentes consejos al azar, y organizando fiestas en su honor: cuando decidió participar, cuando quedó luego de las eliminatorias, y la del día anterior ante de su partida. Incluso Rainbow Dash…

- ¡Esperen!, ¡Esperen! – Escucharon todos en el Andén que alguien gritaba con fuerza. – ¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¡esperen maldita sea!

En cuanto todos voltearon hacia atrás para intentar ver quien estaba gritando, lo único que pudieron ver fue una estela arcoíris entrando a la estación, y luego saliendo hacia el Andén, al tiempo que parecía intentar frenar, rayando y rasgando la madera del suelo en el proceso. Todos se hicieron a un lado a tiempo para esquivarla, a excepción de Applejack, que de un parpadeo a otro terminó siendo tacleada por la misteriosa figura, cuando aún iba a considerable velocidad.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamaron ambas con fuerza, quedando prácticamente estampadas contra el tren por unos segundos, y luego cayendo de nuevo al suelo de madera como rocas.

Cuando todos los colores y polvo se disipó, pudieron ver mejor lo que había ocurrido, aunque muchos ya lo habían supuesto desde el inicio. Applejack se encontraba boca arriba el piso, y la recién llegada Rainbow Dash se encontraba sobre ella, aplastándola con todo el cuerpo. Ambas parecían algo aturdidas por el golpe.

- Siempre tienes que hacer una estrepitosa entrada, ¿verdad Rainbow Dash? – Comentó Rarity con ligera irritación.

- ¡No!, ¡Applejack! – Gritó aterrada la Alcaldesa, justo antes de correr apresurada hacia ellas, tomar a Rainbow Dash y literalmente lanzarla hacia un lado con fuerza. – ¿Estás bien, pequeña? No te lastimaste, ¿verdad? Ningún hueso roto, ¡dime que no hay ningún hueso roto!

- Ay, estoy bien Alcaldesa, descuide. – Respondió la chica de cabellos rubios al ponerse de pie, aunque aún se veía algo atolondrada.

- Rainbow Dash, ¿acaso usaste tu Elemento de la Armonía? – Le cuestionó Fluttershy con curiosidad, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

- Se me hacía tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Se excusó la chica de piel azul.

En efecto, había tenido que usar el poder especial de su Elemento de la Armonía para poder moverse a una gran velocidad y llegar a tiempo. Por un momento parecía que no lo lograría, pero ahí estaba, aunque hubiera preferido no chocar como un caballo desbocado contra la persona a la que iba a despedir.

- Te quedaste dormida, ¿cierto? – Escuchó que el distintivo acento de Applejack le preguntaba a sus espaldas. – No es de sorprenderse. Comencé a creer que no tenías pensado venir.

Rainbow Dash se volteó unos momentos hacia un lado, intentando disimular el ligero sonrojó que se le había asomado en las mejillas tras el comentario. En efecto, no podía negar que había sido justo como ella decía.

- ¡Pero al final llegué!, ¿o no? Además, ¿creías que iba a dejar que te fueras sin tu golpe de la suerte?

Antes de que Applejack pudiera reaccionar, Rainbow alzó su puño derecho, y le dio un fuerte golpe con notoria fuerza en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Oye! – Exclamó Applejack adolorida y molesta, sobándose el área golpeada. Casi por mero reflejo, ella misma alzó su propio puño, y le propino un golpe similar en su brazo.

- ¡Auh! ¡Ese me dolió!

- ¡¿Y crees que el tuyo no?!

Rainbow volvió a intentar golpearla, pero Applejack la tomó de las muñecas para detenerla. Ambas empezaron a forcejear, y de la nada terminaron de nuevo en el suelo, empujándose mutuamente, y e incluso intentando patearse, todo de una forma más agresiva que amistosa.

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Tú empezaste!

Por su lado, Twilight, Fluttershy, y Rarity, las miraban a un lado, sin saber muy bien si intervenir y separarlas. Pero quién no parecía tener dudas sobre qué hacer, era Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Qué bien!, ¡bolita! ¡Yo también quiero! – Gritó con energía, un instante antes de saltar al frente y tirarse libremente hacia sus dos amigas.

- ¡No Pinkie…! – Le gritó Twilight, intentando detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. La chica de cabello rosado cayó como roca sobre Applejack y Rainbow Dash, quienes se vieron obligadas a dejar de pelear, sólo para exclamar un profundo gemido de dolor en unisón.

- Qué divertido, hagámoslo más seguido, ¿quieren?

- ¡No! – Le respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo con enojo, quitándosela de encima.

Cuando lograron incorporarse de nuevo, el silbato del tres estaba sonando con fuerza.

- ¡El Tren a Canterlot está a punto de salir! – Gritó con fuerza el conductor desde las escaleras de la locomotora. – Todos abordos los que vayan a abordar.

Era el aviso para partir. Applejack se dirigió de inmediato a su maleta, y tomó las riendas de Apple Storm para empezar a guiarlo hacia el tren.

- Esa es mi señal, amigos. Es hora de partir.

- Nos vemos en una semana, Applejack. – Se despidió gentilmente Fluttershy agitando su mano derecha, y todos la imitaron en su movimiento.

- ¡Y trae muchos listones nuevos contigo! – Le gritó Apple Bloom con fuerza, para que su voz pudiera competir con el sonido de la locomotora.

- Y mucho dinero, no olvides el dinero. – No perdió oportunidad de agregar la Alcaldesa.

Applejack hizo que Apple Storm subiera por las escaleras, y comenzara a avanzar por el pasillo, tomando por sorpresa y asustando a todos los pasajeros, aunque también llamando la atención de algunos otros, en especial niños. Antes de subirse por completo al tren, volvió a pararse en las escaleras y volteó hacia las personas que la despedían.

- ¡Haré que todo estén muy orgullosos de mí!, ¡ya lo verán – Declaró con energía. Se retiró su sombrero y lo agitó con rapidez en el aire sobre su cabeza, y todos le respondieron con gritos de ánimo.

- Oye, Applejack. – Escuchó que Rainbow Dash le hablaba, estando de pie justo frente a las escaleras.

- ¿Ahora qué, Rainbow? – Respondió la Vaquera con algo de fastidio, colocándose de nuevo su sombrero. – Ya no tengo más tiempo para seguir peleando contigo.

- ¡No es nada de eso!

Guardó silencio, bajó su mirada y estuvo picando un rato el suelo de madera con la punta de sus tenis, hasta que pareció tomar fuerzas para voltearla a ver de nuevo, y alzar su puño derecho hacia ella.

- Más te vale no perder, ¿oíste? Si lo haces me avergonzaré mucho de decir que te conozco.

Applejack miró un tanto confundida su puño alzado hacia ella, pero luego comprendió. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios, haciendo que sus pecas tomaran formas curiosas. Ella misma alzó su puño, chocándolo con el de su amiga.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos, pero entonces el tren comenzó a avanzar, lo que obligó que sus puños se separaran irremediablemente.

Todos empezaron a caminar a lado del tren, y luego a correr, agitando sus brazos y para poder despedirse y desearle la mejor de las suertes hasta el último momento.

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Buena suerte!

- ¡Vuelve pronto!

- ¡No olvides la Salsa Parrilla!

- ¡Pinkie!

Todos corrieron a la par del tren, hasta llegar al final del Andén, y entonces la gran máquina de acero se alejó a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de humo detrás de sí. Todos permanecieron en ese sitio, mirando al horizonte hasta que ya no fue más visible. Luego de ello, poco a poco empezaron a disiparse.

- Vamos, Spike. – Indicó Twilight, comenzando a caminar de nuevo al interior de la estación. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer, y vamos atrasados.

- Qué novedad, siempre hay algo que hacer, y siempre vamos atrasados. – Renegó el pequeño Dragón, siguiendo a su dueña.

Todos se fueron de uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedó una, una chica de piel azul y cabello de colores, que seguía viendo a lo lejos, como si esperara que el tren se diera media vuelta o algo así. Luego de unos momentos, colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con los demás.

Esa semana terminaría por pasarse realmente lento.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. PARTE 2

**Ankoku-chan  
><strong>**APPLEDASH I**

_**Creí que no te volvería a ver**_

**PARTE 2**

Una semana entera se había ido ya, y al fin había llegado el día esperado por todos en el que Applejack volvería a casa. El Gran Rodeo de Equestria había terminado apenas el día anterior, y todos esperaban con ansias que su campeona volviera en el tren de la once y media. Mientras Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom habían ido a recibirla a la estación, en el granero de Sweet Apple Acres, estaban preparando una merecida celebración por su regreso. Por supuesto, la de la idea original había sido ni más ni menos que Pinkie Pie, quien siempre era la primera en estar lista y dispuesta para ocasiones como esa. Habían traído comida, pastel, barriles del famoso jugo de manzana de la Familia Apple, decoración, y globos… Muchos globos.

Todos se apuraban lo más que podían en preparar todo el lugar, pues ya hacía varios minutos que habían oído el silbato del tren, anunciando su llegada; los hermanos Apple estarían ahí en cualquier momento, así que tenían que apresurarse.

- Espero que Applejack no se sorprenda demasiado con su fiesta sorpresa de Bienvenida. – Comentó Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash y ella estaban cada una sobre una escalera, colocando una larga pancarta por encima de las mesas con las palabras:

_BIENVENIDA A CASA APPLEJACK, NUESTRA CAMPEONA DE RODEO_

- ¿Por qué no? – Le cuestionó la chica de piel azul, mientras pegaba su extremo de la tela contra la viga. – Si ese es el punto de una fiesta sorpresa, ¿o no?

- Lo sé… Pero espero que no esté tan sorprendida que se asuste, porque aunque estar sorprendida puede ser algo lindo, asustarse puede ser… Realmente aterrador e incómodo.

- Sí, definitivamente de eso tú si sabes mucho, Fluttershy.

- Gracias, Rainbow Dash.

- No fue un cumplido.

Debajo de ellas, Pinkie Pie parecía estar ensayando su grito de _"¡Sorpresa!"_, lo que curiosamente en verdad tomaba por sorpresa a varios presentes, en especial cuando literalmente lo gritaba a sus espaldas. Twilight estaba colocando algunos de los varios globos que Pinkie había traído, intentando dispersarlos de la manera correcta y homogénea por todo el granero, cuidando de que no hubiera un color de más de un lado que en otro. Rarity también ayudaba en la decoración, y a acomodar las mesas de comida. Otros amigos y amigas de Applejack, y de la familia Apple, se encontraban también aguardando ansiosos.

Cuando ya faltaban diez minutos para el medio día, Twilight divisó un par de figuras acercándose caminando por el camino principal hacia la entrada de la granja. Desde lo lejos pudo divisar de inmediato y sin problema la figura fornida y alta de Big Mac, su cabello rubio oscuro, corto, y piel rojiza.

- Silencio todos. – Les indicó a los demás, girándose hacia ellos y cerrando la puerta del granero detrás de ella. – Creo que ahí vienen. Escóndanse.

Todos le hicieron caso, y de inmediato se escondieron en dónde pudieron: debajo de las mesas, detrás de los barriles, incluso en los comedores los caballos. Y aguardaron.

- El secreto de un buen _"¡Sorpresa!"_ es la coordinación. – Comenzó Pinkie Pie a explicarle a Rarity en voz muy baja, quien estaba escondida a su lado. – No puede ser muy pronto, ni muy después. Tiene que ser antes de que el festejado entienda qué pasa, pero no antes de que entienda que hecho algo está pasando.

- Creo que sé cómo gritar _"Sorpresa"_ Pinkie, gracias. – Le respondió Rarity un poco cortante.

- Todos creen que saben cómo hacerlo, todos lo creen hasta que ya es demasiado tarde… O temprano.

Rarity sólo giró sus ojos, esperando que en la oscuridad no lo notará, y ya no le respondió nada más.

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta del granero, y todos tensaron aún más sus sentidos para poder estar preparados. Un paso… Dos pasos… Tres pasos… Cuatro pasos… Y entonces, las bisagras de la puerta comenzaron a rechinar al empezar a abrirse, y el intenso sol de mediodía comenzó a entrar.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron todos de golpe saliendo de sus escondites cuando la puerta se abrió dos tercios y fueron iluminados.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Se escuchó la vocecilla de Pinkie, gritando justo un instante después de que las voces de los demás callaron. – ¡Oh, rayos! ¡¿Lo ves?!, ¡todos lo hicieron muy pronto!

Cuando pasó todo el furor de los gritos, y las serpentinas dejaron de caer, todos los presentes pudieron ver con mayor claridad a las personas en el umbral: Big Macintosh a la derecha, Apple Bloom a la izquierda… Y nadie más. Esto desconcertó un poco a algunos, pero eso fue en incremento cuando notaron la expresión seria de Macintosh… Y el rostro a punto de soltarse en llanto de Apple Bloom.

- Tranquilos, sólo somos nosotros dos. – Explicó Big Mac con su voz grave y calmada, pero que estaba inundada de un notorio tono de melancolía.

- Apple Bloom, ¿qué tienes? – Preguntó Sweetie Belle preocupada, una linda niña de la misma edad de Apple Bloom de cabello morado y rosa, ondulado y largo. Ella y Scootaloo, una niña de piel naranja oscuro, cabello rosa corto y ojos morados, salieron de su escondite en el comedero de caballos y se le acercaron con rapidez. En cuando estuvieron cerca, Apple Bloom se abrazó con fuerza de Sweeite Belle, y soltó algunos sollozos.

Algo no estaba bien, y todos pudieron notarlo de inmediato. La Abuela Smith tuvo que dar un paso al frente y se dirigió directo a su nieto mayor.

- Big Macintosh, ¿dónde está Applejack? – Le cuestionó con cierta exigencia en su tono. Él, sin cambiar su expresión, dirigió su mano a su cabeza, y pasos sus dedos por su cabello.

- No lo sabemos, Abuela. – Respondió. – No bajó del tren de Canterlot. Preguntamos, y parece que ni siquiera subió.

Todos se sobresaltaron, atónitos ante lo que acababan de oír. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos entre los presentes, empezando a preguntarse mutuamente, incluso a soltar sus propias teorías.

- ¿Habrá perdido el tren acaso? – Preguntó Twilight confundida. Ella y el resto de sus amigas se acercaron curiosas a Macintosh. Tenía que haber algo más en eso; si no era así, ¿por qué Apple Bloom se veía tan afectada?

A su pregunta, Macintosh respondió negando lentamente con su cabeza, y luego introdujo una mano en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Pero cuando veníamos de regreso, encontramos esta postal en el buzón.

Y entonces sacó una postal rectangular, que en la parte frontal tenía una foto del Castillo de Canterlot, y el nombre de la ciudad en un tipo de letra sobria. En la parte trasera, había un texto pequeño escrito con tinta.

- Es de Applejack. – Pronunció Twilight con la suficiente fuerza como para que todos en el granero la oyeran. Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy se le acercaron de inmediato a, como queriendo leer también el contenido de la postal, casi empujándola pues estaban pegadas contra su espalda. Rainbow Dash, se mantenía algo alejada del grupo, viéndolas desde atrás. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, y sus labios apenas un par de milímetros separados.

- ¿Qué dice Twilight? – Preguntó Fluttershy, curiosa.

- Dinos, dinos, Twilight. – Agregó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

- Ya voy, ya voy. – Comenzó a decirles, intentando tranquilizarlas. – Familia y amigos… No volveré a Ponyville. – Esa sola línea fue suficiente para dejar pasmados a todos. – Descuiden, enviaré el dinero pronto… Firma, AJ.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Escucharon todos como la distintiva voz de Rainbow Dash exclama con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, resonando en el eco del granero.

Las miradas de todos se giraron irremediablemente hacia la chica de cabello de arcoíris. Su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Su rostro estaba acalorado, sus dientes rechinaban y sus puños se apretaban.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con qué no volverá?! – Volvió a gritar con fuerza, y con un tono más exigente que otra cosa. Rápidamente se acercó hacia Twilight, haciéndose un espacio entre todas para poder pegársele como las demás, intentando asomarse sobre su hombro. – ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

- ¡No lo sé! – Exclamó la chica de pelo azul, sintiendo mucha presión contra ella.

- ¿Pero es un_ "no volveré nunca"_ o un _"No volveré pronto"_, o un _"no volveré hoy"_?

- No lo sé, Rainbow Dash. ¡Es todo lo que dice!, nada más…. ¡Ah!

Al final Twilight ya no aguantó más, y cayó al frente hacia el suelo, trayéndose a todas sus amigas junto con ella.

- Déjame ver. – Exclamó Rarity un poco adolorida, teniendo a Pinkie Pie sobre ella. Con delicadeza retiró la postal de los dedos de Twilight, y se puso de pie como las demás. Caminó hacia un lado de cuarto, releyendo el contenido de la postal una y otra vez. – Esto no tiene sentido, Applejack no es la clase de persona que haría algo como esto.

- ¡Claro que no! – Agregó Rainbow Dash, sin apaciguar ni un poco su estado de ánimo, y entonces le arrebató la postal a Rarity, empezando a leerla ella misma. – ¡Ella adora vivir en Ponyville!, ¡y punto!

- Y adora Sweet Apple Acres. – Agregó la Abuela Smith con cierta tristeza en su tono. Aunque todos los presentes se veían afectados, los que se tornaban más tristes, era la propia familia de Applejack.

- ¡Tal vez le pasó algo malo!, ¡algo horrible!, ¡algo espantoso! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie horrorizada, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

- Eso es demasiado dramático, Pinkie. – Respondió Rarity. – Tal vez sólo está herida…

- O triste… O pérdida… - Completó Fluttershy.

- ¡O todo eso junto! – Agregó de nuevo Pinkie con energía.

- ¡¿Herida o pérdida?! – Rainbow Dash pareció espantarse al oír tales posibilidades. No necesitaba escuchar más. – ¡¿Pues qué estamos haciendo aquí paradas como vacas?! ¡Vamos a buscarla!

Sin decir más, salió corriendo con rapidez hacia la salida, sin preocuparse siquiera si alguien la seguiría o no.

- ¿Buscarla a dónde? – Le cuestionó Rarity cuando ya estaba con un pie afuera.

- ¡A Canterlot por supuesto! ¡Y por toda Equestria de ser necesario!

Y entonces siguió corriendo en dirección a la estación, sin detenerse.

Twilight y las otras no reaccionaron tan rápido como su compañera, pero los pensamientos de todas ellas no eran muy distintos. Las cuatro se miraron entre sí, y esas solas miradas fueron suficientes para saber lo que las demás pensaban.

- Ella tiene razón. – Señaló Twilight Sparkle. – No podemos dejar a Applejack sola sin saber qué le pasó. Debemos de ir a buscarla.

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – Brincó de inmediato Pinkie Pie sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Yo también. – Agregó Fluttershy, no tan entusiasta como la chica de piel rosa, pero no por eso con poco ahínco.

- Luego de que nos tomamos todas estas molestias para su fiesta de bienvenida, mínimo nos debe una explicación. – Mencionó Rarity por último, su manera más elaborada de decir que también iría.

- ¡Entonces andando!

Las cuatro se dirigieron de inmediato a la puerta, siguiendo los pasos de Rainbow Dash hacia la estación. Antes de irse, Twilight se detuvo unos momentos en la puerta y se giró hacia la familia Apple: Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, y la Abuela Smith, quienes parecía que aún eran incapaces de salir de su asombro.

- Descuiden, no volveremos sin ella. – Les dijo con convicción, y eso pareció animarlos un poco.

- Gracias, chicas. – Agradeció la abuela Smith, sonriéndole. – Cuando vuelva, voy a tener que darle unos buenos coscorrones a esa niña por hacernos pasar por esto…

Twilight se dio media vuelta, y corrió para alcanzar al resto.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que esperar una hora para tomar el tren de la una a Canterlot, lo cual fue conveniente para prepararse un poco y no viajar tan improvisadamente; en especial Rarity, que aprovechó esa hora para empacar de manera express… Alrededor de diez maletas de ropa y accesorios. Lo más difícil fue convencer a Rainbow Dash de no irse corriendo ella sola hasta allá, pero al final lo lograron, aunque durante todo ese rato se le notaba realmente impaciente; no duraba ni un minuto sentada, cuando de nuevo se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro.<p>

Al fin el tren llegó a la estación, y media hora después ya estaban en la gran Capital del Canterlot. Su primera parada fue en el Castillo Real, en donde Twilight les había conseguido hospedaje a Applejack y a Apple Storm durante los días del rodeo. Pero ya no había rastros de ninguno de los dos en aquel lugar. De hecho, todos dijeron que tanto la Vaquera como su caballo, habían empacado todas sus cosas, y dejado el castillo el día anterior, y nadie sabía con exactitud a dónde habían ido.

Ya que no pudieron conseguir mucha más información en el castillo, tuvieron que moverse ahora hacia la Arena Coliseo de la ciudad, lugar en el que se habían llevado acabo las competencias del Gran Rodeo de Equestria. Se trataba de una construcción de forma circular, con una amplia arena en el centro y gradas escalonadas. Cuando llegaron, los encargados se encontraban desmontando el escenario, el podio, guardando los reflectores, las sillas, utilería, y todo lo que se había estado usando hasta el día anterior.

- ¿Por dónde comenzamos? – Preguntó Twilight, pero era más un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta. – ¿Alguna tiene de casualidad una foto de Applejack?

Todas parecieron revisar entre sus cosas, pero aparentemente ninguna traía algo parecido, hasta que Rarity revisó en su bolso.

- Oh, sí, aquí las traigo. – Comentó con entusiasmo, sacando de su bolsa una carpeta morada con diamantes incrustados en la tapa. – Son las fotos de la prueba de luz que le tome a Applejack y a Apple Storm con los trajes para la competencia.

Rarity abrió la carpeta, y tal cómo y había dicho, dentro de ésta tenía varias fotos de su amiga y de su potro, ambos usando diferentes atuendos en varias, y en diferentes poses y escenarios. En una Applejack usaba una camisa de tela gruesa que dejaba descubierto su ombligo, de color azul con puños y cuello negro, con adornos dorados en forma de espirales y pequeñas gemas blancas incrustadas, en el área de los hombros y el pecho, además de pantalones negros ajustados, botas y sombrero blanco. En otra tenía una camisa amarilla ligera, con estampados de margaritas, sombrero negro, shorts de mezclilla cortos y botas negras. En una más, usaba una camisa de mangas cortas color blanco, guantes y botas cafés de piel, pantalones azules y sombrero también café. En varias se veía, notoriamente algo incomoda con la situación.

Rarity suspiró mientras veía las fotos.

- Los productos finales quedaron mucho más sencillos que mis primeros bosquejos, pero tenía que darle prioridad a la practicidad y facilidad de movimiento. Pero no por eso quedaron menos encantadores, ¿verdad? Sólo espero que los haya tratado bien. Esta tierra de aquí no parece fácil de limpiar.

- Wow, Rarity, son hermosas. – Comentó Fluttershy impresionada, tomando una de las fotografías. – Applejack salió muy hermosa en todas, ¿no lo crees, Rainbow Dash?

Fluttershy le pasó una de las fotos a Rainbow Dash, quien la tomó de mala gana sin ponerle mucha atención al principio. Sin embargo, cuando posó sus ojos en ella, cierta fascinación pareció inundar su rostro. Era una foto en la que Applejack usaba la camisa amarilla y los shorts cortos, y estaba montada sobre Apple Storm, aunque la fotografía estaba enfocada en ella. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte con expresión pensativa, y la fotografía tomaba tres cuartos de su rostro.

- Sí… Hermosa… - Murmuró la chica de azul. Continuó mirando la fotografía por unos segundos más, antes de poder reaccionar de nuevo y volver a la normalidad; esperaba que nadie hubiera notado ese ligero exabrupto.

Rarity repartió las fotos entre las cinco, y una vez que cada una tuvo la suya, se separaron para preguntar entre las personas si alguna había visto a Applejack. Le preguntaron a todos: encargados, vaqueros, músicos, incluso payasos de rodeo. La mayoría estaba muy ocupado, y sólo echaban un ojo rápido a la foto antes de dar su corta respuesta. Para su buena, y a la vez mala, suerte, casi todos los que veían la fotografía parecían reconocerla de inmediato como _"la chica de Ponyville"_. Luego de ello, unos pocos daban algún comentario sobre cómo les había impresionado sus habilidades, pero todos terminaban su respuesta de la misma forma: nadie sabía a dónde se había ido. Según afirmaban, luego de que terminó el evento, cada competidor tomó su camino, y no podrían asegurar cuál había sido el de Applejack.

Luego de casi una hora de estar preguntando, la búsqueda no había dado muchos resultados. Pero al menos sabían una cosa: Applejack había estado en el rodeo hasta el último día, luego de eso fue al castillo, tomó sus cosas y se fue desde el día anterior. Pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

- Casi todos recuerdan haberla visto competir, pero nadie sabe a dónde fue luego de que terminó el evento. – Comentó Twilight con frustración. Ella y Rarity se encontraban recargadas contra la barda que rodeaba la arena.

Unos gritos y algo de estruendo provenientes del centro del arena, hicieron que la joven de piel morada separará unos momentos sus ojos de la foto que sostenía.

- ¡Hey tú! ¡¿La has visto?! – Preguntaba una muy entusiasta Rainbow Dash, caminando detrás de un hombre con la cara pintada de payaso y un colorido traje, que parecía intentar hacer hasta lo imposible por perderla, mientras ella insistía en enseñarle la foto de Applejack. – ¡Ni siquiera has volteado a ver la foto! ¡¿Te comió la lengua los ratones o esperas que crea que eres un mimo?!

Twilight siguió con la vista a su amiga y al payaso que perseguía. Era común ver a Rainbow Dash actuando de forma explosiva y agresiva con la gente, pero algo le parecía singular en esa ocasión. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero creía haber detectado algunas conductas anormales en su amiga desde el momento mismo en que Macintosh y Apple Bloom llegaron al granero con esa carta.

- ¿No han notado a Rainbow Dash un poco… Molesta en todo este viaje? – Se atrevió preguntar, esperando que sus amigas pudieran aclararle su curiosidad.

- No más que de costumbre. – Escuchó que Pinkie Pie le respondía, justo antes de pasar delante de ella, parada sobre un barril, el cual hacía girar con sus pies. Y avanzó, y avanzó, sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía a la barda, estrellándose con ésta, y cayendo de cabeza del otro lado.

Twilight y Rarity sólo escucharon el fuerte golpe a lo lejos.

- Todas estamos molestas, Twilight. – Respondió la Diseñadora de Modas, restándole importancia a su comentario. – Despedirte de toda tu familia y amigos con una postal, es tan impersonal, maleducado y grosero; en especial sin dar una explicación.

- Lo sé, pero…

Twilight estaba por refutar algo a la explicación de Rarity, pero entonces la escena delante de ella la dejó muda.

- ¡Mira… la… maldita… Foto! – Pronunciaba Rainbow Dash con furia, mientras con un brazo tenía sujeta la cabeza del payaso, y con su mano libre pegaba la foto contra su cara y la restregaba. – ¡¿Ya la ves mejor?! ¡¿Ya puedes decirme si la has visto o no?!

- Rainbow Dash, ¡no! – Exclamó Fluttershy asustada, y como pudo la tomó de los hombros y la jaló con fuerza, para apartarla del payaso. Éste, en cuanto estuvo libre, salió corriendo despavorido, presa del pánico.

- ¡Suéltame Fluttershy! – Forcejeó Rainbow furiosa. – ¡Estoy casi segura de que ese payaso sabía algo!

Todas terminaron por reunirse con Rarity y Twilight, todas con la misma historia y con los mismos resultados. Twilight empezó a meditar sobre cuál podría ser su próximo paso a seguir. Si no habían conseguido nada en el Castillo, ni tampoco en la Arena, la única alternativa era ir a la estación de Tren de Canterlot. Era poco probable que alguien la recordará, pues la estación de Capital era realmente grande, y la gente iba y venía a toda hora. La única esperanza era que alguien recordará a una chica acompañada de un caballo, eso de seguro no ocurría tan seguido…

- Aunque considerando que acaba de ser el Gran Rodeo, con cientos de personas de toda Equestria compitiendo, tal vez si haya habido muchos caballos en la estación, ¿no creen? – Señaló Pinkie Pie. Para sorpresa de sus amigas, lo que decía tenía bastante sentido.

Aun así, no tenían más alternativas. Estaban por retirarse de regreso a la estación, cuando alguien se les acercó y las detuvo.

- ¿Ustedes son las que buscan a la chica de Ponyville que compitió en el rodeo? – Les preguntó un acento cantado, como el de varios con los que habían hablado ese día. Las cinco se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver de quién se trataba.

Era una jovencita, de tal vez 15 o 16 años, delgada, de cabello marrón que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Tenía piel color durazno, y ojos grandes esmeralda. Tenía un sombrero café en su cabeza, pantalón azul, camisa roja a cuadros y botas cafés. Además, colgada a sus espaldas, llevaba una guitarra acústica de madera.

- Sí, es nuestra amiga, se llama Applejack. – Le indicó Twilight de inmediato, y le extendió una de las fotografías.

La chica tomó la foto y la miró con detenimiento unos momentos.

- Ah, sí, en definitiva es ella. – Señaló. – Mi grupo y yo ofrecimos espectáculos musicales durante los cinco días del Rodeo, y me tocó verla competir en varios eventos. Fue increíble, fue su primer año y sin embargo estuvo a la par de los profesionales y veteranos, y los hizo sudar. Eso para mí es realmente digno de…

- ¡Al grano, hermana! – Interrumpió Rainbow Dash de manera abrupta, parándose delante de ella y asustándola un poco. – ¿Sabes dónde está o no?

- Raimbow Dash. – Susurró Twilight entre dientes, tomando a su amiga del brazo y apartándola de la chica antes de qué intentara agredirla como al payaso. – Disculpa, por favor. Lo que pasa es que se suponía que nuestra amiga volvería a casa esta mañana, pero nunca llegó. Su familia y todos están muy preocupados por ella. ¿Sabrás algo de a dónde se dirigió?

- Pues… - Comenzó a balbucear algo dudosa, aunque tal vez más bien estaba aún algo impresionada. – No podría asegurarlo con completa confianza, pero luego de la ceremonia de clausura, me pareció verla conversando con Miss Cherry Jubilee.

- ¿Miss quién? – Preguntaron las cinco al mismo tiempo.

- Miss Cherry Jubilee. Es la dueña de Cherry Hill Ranch, la plantación más grande e importante de cerezas de toda la región. Tenía su puesto de aperitivos de cereza durante los días del rodeo. Su pastel de cereza es el mejor que he probado.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. No era mucho, pero era el único indicio que les habían dado hasta ahora posterior a la ceremonia de clausura, y previo a que regresara al Castillo por sus cosas.

- ¿Sabes de qué estuvieron hablando? – Le preguntó Twilight con interés.

- Lo siento, pero no me gusta meterme en conversaciones ajenas, señorita.

- Bueno, tal vez esa señora llamada Cherry sepa algo. – Comentó Fluttershy. – Hasta ahora es la última persona que habló con ella, hasta dónde sabemos.

Era una pista muy débil, sólo un supuesto de alguna conversación que podría haber ocurrido o no, y que podría haber tenido algo de relevancia o no. Pero era lo único que tenían. ¿Qué hacer con esa información? Ya en ese sitio no quedaba casi nadie, además de la gente que limpiaba y acomodaba. Ya todos los competidores y visitantes se habían regresado a sus tierras de origen, y muy posiblemente la tal Miss Cherry Jubilee igual.

- ¿Esa plantación que nos mencionas está muy lejos de Canterlot? – Preguntó Twilight de nuevo.

- Pues, más o menos. – Respondió mientras se giraba en una dirección determinada, como queriendo ver más allá de las paredes de la arena. – Son como tres horas de viaje en tren, pasando los Montes Joroba de Camello, en un pueblo llamado Dodge Junction. Es un pueblo pionero a la vieja escuela, casi a la mitad del desierto por la línea que va al Oeste.

- Tres horas en tren hacia el oeste. – Repitió Rarity, pensando en voz alta. – Es una larga desviación para ir hasta allá sin tener seguridad siquiera de qué encontraremos algo.

- ¡No importa! – Intervino Rainbow Dash. – ¿No dijimos que la buscaríamos por toda Equestria de ser necesario? ¡Andando entonces!

- Sé más sensata, Rainbow Dash. Aunque alcanzáramos el tren de las cuatro, cosa que dudo, terminaríamos llegando a aquel sitio casi al atardecer, sin hospedaje, ni nadie conocido.

- Si tienen miedo, iré sola.

Y sin decir más ni escuchar más razones, de nuevo se puso en marcha.

- Espera, Rainbow Dash. – Gritó Twilight intentando detenerla, pero fue inútil.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – Murmuró Rarity molesta.

- Creo que Rainbow Dash en verdad extraña a Applejack. – Agregó Fluttershy, aunque no del todo segura.

¿Sería sólo eso? ¿O era qué estaba enojada con Applejack? Twilight seguía sin entender con claridad qué pasaba. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse en esos momentos a pensar en ello.

- Ya tenemos extraviada a una amiga, no podemos perder también a Rainbow. Creo que iremos a Dodge Junction después de todo.

- ¡Bien! ¡De vuelta al tren! – Gritó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada, y empezó a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado Rainbow.

- Mucha gracias, enserio. – Agradeció la chica de morado a la jovencita de la guitarra, antes de adelantarse con las demás.

- No hay de qué, y espero que encuentren a su amiga.

Luego de despedirse, de nuevo volvieron a dirigirse detrás de Rainbow Dash. Su próxima parada sería la granja Cherry Hill Ranch en Dodge Junction. ¿Qué las esperaba en ese lugar?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Como dije en un inicio, todo sigue más o menos la misma línea argumental de _"The Last Roundup"_ con algunas marcadas diferencias, y más o menos se mantendrá así. Quisiera saber cómo sienten a los personajes (en especial a las seis principales), ya que siendo la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie, y ya qué sólo he visto las primeras dos temporadas, quisiera estar seguro que no estoy metiendo la pata con ninguna.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. PARTE 3

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I  
><strong>**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 3**

La búsqueda de la desaparecida Applejack, no había dado muchos frutos en Canterlot. Lo único que habían obtenido, era una pequeña pista que bien podría ser un callejón sin salida, pero era lo único que tenían para continuar. Por lo tanto, queriéndolo o no, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, y Pinkie Pie, terminaron de nuevo en el tren, pero ahora iban en una dirección totalmente distinta, a un pueblo llamado Dodge Junction. Algunas no estaban muy convencidas, pero todas estaban de acuerdo en que no podían volver a Ponyville sin Applejack, en especial luego de que se lo habían prometido tan enérgicamente a su familia.

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde. En una hora más aproximadamente, el cielo empezaría a tornarse de anaranjado. Twilight se encontraba sentada junto con Fluttershy, unas dos filas detrás de donde les había tocado sentarse a Rainbow Dash y Rarity, aunque esta última se había retirado hace un rato ya, llevándose consigo una de sus maletas. Pinkie Pie estaba sentada detrás de ellas, plácidamente dormida contra su asiento, y roncando de manera un tanto sonora.

Rainbow Dash estaba en esos momentos sentada sola, mirando por su ventanilla de manera pensativa. No importaban lo que sus amigas dijeran; Twilight estaba casi segura de que la actitud de su amiga durante todo ese viaje, no había sido del todo normal. Sí, Rainbow Dash era por naturaleza algo hostil y agresiva con la gente, y algo propensa a actuar sin pensar, o dar el primer golpe antes de preguntar. Pero había algo diferente en esa ocasión, pero no descifraba qué podía ser exactamente. Armándose de valor, decidió ir y preguntarlo directamente.

- Hey, Rainbow Dash. – Le saludó con un tono amistoso. – ¿Cómo estás?

- De maravilla, ¿por qué? – Le respondió Rainbow a su vez, sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla.

Pese a su respuesta no muy amable, Twilight decidió sentarse a su lado, en el asiento vacío de Rarity.

- Por nada. Es sólo que te he notado un poco… molesta en general desde que dejamos Ponyville...

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – Contestó de inmediato, girándose hacia ella y cortando cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado decir a continuación. Sus ojos tenían una expresión tan intimidante, que Twilight inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás, como queriendo crear distancia entre ambas. – Por culpa de esa Vaquera de Cuarta, estamos haciendo todo este viaje a ciegas, preocupadas de lo que le pudo haber pasado. La muy desconsiderada… - En ese momento alzó su puño y dio un golpe con fuerza al soporte del brazo de su asiento. – ¡¿Qué acaso pensó que con enviar esa boba postal me quedaría de brazos cruzados sin ir a buscarla y exigir una mejor explicación?!

Se mantuvo en su posición por un par de segundos, y luego pareció sobresaltarse un poco, y voltear a ver a Twilight, ahora al parecer más asustada que furiosa.

- Digo… Nosotras… Todas nosotras, todo Ponyville, que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados. Eso quise decir, no lo otro. ¡¿Por qué me interrogas?!

Twilight no supo bien qué responder, o qué exactamente significaba esa conducta tan sospechosa en su amiga. Pero era obvio que se encontraba muy a la defensiva, y si algo había aprendido de sus guías para tratamiento del comportamiento y conducta interpersonal, es que en esos casos lo que debes evitar es que la persona se sienta atacada.

- De acuerdo, entiendo lo que dices Rainbow, y estoy de acuerdo. Sólo quiero que sepas que si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, algo que te moleste muy específico, puedes decírmelo, ¿está bien?

- Ahora que lo mencionas… - Guardó silencio unos momentos, viéndola fijamente. – Tengo hambre, ¿me traes algo de comer?

- Ah… Seguro.

Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Twilight se puso de pie una vez más, y se dirigió de regreso a su asiento.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó Fluttershy con curiosidad, en cuanto estuvo de pie a su lado.

- No estoy segura. Pero en efecto parece que está muy enojada con Applejack.

- Tal vez yo deba intentarlo. Tengo buen tacto con los animalitos malhumorados, en especial cuando dos están enojados el uno con el otro.

- Rainbow no es un animalito, Fluttershy. Es mucho menos sensata. – Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla por el chascarrillo de la Hechicera. – Por el momento no creo que sea conveniente seguirla molestando. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es el vagón de los bocadillos?

La puerta del vagón se abrió en el segundo preciso en el que estaba pronunciando su pregunta, por lo que la persona al otro lado de ésta logró escucharla justo a tiempo.

- Dos vagones hacia atrás, cariño. – Oyeron que pronunciaba la distintiva voz de Rarity. – Pero no pruebes los de pescado.

Twilight se giró hacia la puerta, al igual que Fluttershy que se asomó sobre su asiento. Rarity estaba de pie frente a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa ya no usaba la misma ropa que la última vez que la vieron. Ahora traía una blusa color rosa oscuro, con gemas estampadas, que de la parte de atrás se alargaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, como una cola; también un broche de diamante en el pecho como adorno en su corbatín vaquero. Usaba además pantalones blancos entallados, botas rosas como su camisa, y un sobrero blanco estilo vaquero, con un listón rosado alrededor, y una pequeña pluma blanca. Por último, un cinturón negro de hebilla de diamante, y atado a éste traía colgado un lazo.

- Cielos, Rarity. Te ves hermosa. – Pronunció Fluttershy con entusiasmo.

- Sí, te ves… Campirana. – Fue lo único que pudo surgir de los labios de Twilight.

- ¿Les agrada? – Rarity empezó a girar lentamente para que pudieran apreciarlo mejor; en la espalda de su blusa, tenía un estampado en forma de alas de ave, con pequeñas gemas que le daban un efecto brilloso. – Luego de hacerle sus atuendos a Applejack, me quedó algo de inspiración, así que me confeccioné este modelo. Esto es más parecido a lo que deseaba hacerle en un inicio, pero me dijo que era demasiado llamativo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Demasiado llamativo.

En verdad era un atuendo hermoso, pero tantos objetos brillantes en la camisa en efecto podrían haber desentonado un poco en la competencia.

- Pensé que ya que vamos a un pueblo pionero, era la oportunidad perfecta para lucirlo. Tal vez haya algunos clientes interesados.

- ¿Y lo traías contigo aunque no sabías a dónde iríamos en primer lugar? – Cuestionó Twilight confundida.

- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí, Twilight? Siempre tienes que estar lista para no desentonar, sin importar a qué sitio vayas. Preparación, preparación. Esa es la clave.

Twilight volteó a ver de reojo a Fluttershy, y ambas parecieron intercambiar ideas con tan sólo sus miradas. En el fondo ninguna lo diría en voz alta, pero ambas pensaban lo mismo: _"Eso explica por qué trae diez maletas con ella"_.

* * *

><p>Dodge Junction era justo como se lo habían imaginado: un pueblo con un aire rustico, rodeado de densas planicies, y altas montañas. No era tan pequeño como se lo habían imaginado; fácil podría asemejarse en tamaño a Ponyville. La mayoría de las casas eran de madera, de colores discretos, y parecían haber sido construidos en torno a una alta torre de reloj, que se erguía en el centro del pueblo, y que habían sido capaces de divisar en cuanto se estaban acercando. Todos usaban ropas gruesas, sombreros, algunos con botas y jeans, sombrillas, y había algunos a caballo por las calles. La estación de tren era modesta, con un pequeño andén en el que había aproximadamente cinco personas esperando. Ellas fueron las únicas que bajaron.<p>

Para cuando llegaron, el sol estaba a unos minutos de tocar el horizonte como habían predicho. Las sombras de las montañas cercanas se sumían sobre el valle y el pueblo, y lo que no era tocado por dichas sombras estaba bañado de un tinte anaranjado y amarillo. Algunos faroles de gas ya se habían encendidos en algunas calles.

- Qué lugar tan bonito. – Comentó Pinkie Pie en cuanto puso un pie fuera del tren. – Me recuerda a Appleloosa

Todas estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de Pinkie Pie. Era fácil la comparación con aquel pueblo que habían visitado no hace mucho. Y de hecho, en ambas ocasiones había sido gracias a Applejack.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. – Señaló Rainbow Dash. – Ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar esa Plantación de Cerezas de las que nos hablaron.

Rainbow estaba dispuesta a emprender la marcha, pero sus amigas no la secundaron.

- Ya casi anochece, ¿no sería mejor buscar primero hospedaje? – Escucharon como sugería Fluttershy.

- Podemos hacerlo luego.

- Fluttershy tiene razón. – Intervino Rarity ahora a favor de su acompañante. – No puedo seguir cargando mi equipaje de un lado a otro como mula de carga.

- Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo. – Mencionaron dos trabajadores el tren, parados justo detrás de Rarity, cargando todo su equipaje como les era posible, con sus piernas temblando y sus rostros reflejando gran sufrimiento. Por su lado, Rarity sólo cargaba su bolso de mano.

Todas parecieron estar de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor por hacer, todos excepto Rainbow, que como ya era costumbre últimamente, estaba bastante impaciente.

- Bien, si eso quieren, ustedes hagan eso. Yo iré a interrogar a esa tal Cherry Jubilee.

Y entonces se dio media vuelta, y apenas y separó un pie de los tablones para irse corriendo, cuando la voz autoritaria de Twilight resonó con fuerza.

- ¡Detente por un segundo, Rainbow Dash! – Pronunció con fuerza, y de la impresión Rainbow dio un paso en falso, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo. – No puedes seguir corriendo de un lado a otro sin pensar. Todas estamos preocupadas por Applejack, pero debes tranquilizarte. Estamos cansadas, y en un pueblo totalmente desconocido para todas. Vamos con cautela, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes…!

- Entonces ayúdanos a entender.

Estando aún sentada en el suelo, Rainbow Dash bajó su mirada, notándosele algo de frustración. Twilight esperaba que se negara a entender, o tal vez incluso que no dijera nada y sólo se parara y se fuera corriendo. Para su sorpresa, no fue nada parecido.

- Está bien, vayamos a la posada y reservamos una habitación. – Les respondió entre dientes, algo malhumorada. – Pero luego de eso busquemos esa granja, ¡¿Sí?!

Twilight sonrió levemente, satisfecha.

- Sí, te lo prometo.

Cómo lo acordaron, se dirigieron de inmediato a la posada del pueblo. Resultó ser un establecimiento más acogedor de lo que esperaban, con una hermosa fachada de colores verdes y azules, atendida por un amable hombre de anteojos y cabeza calva. Pero a su vez, también resultó ser algo más costosa de lo que esperaban, por lo que tuvieron que pedir sólo un cuarto, y sólo por una noche. Esperaban no estar más que eso, y en la mañana volver a Ponyville, o en su defecto dirigirse al siguiente punto de búsqueda, dependiendo de que obtuvieran.

Luego de dejar su equipaje en el cuarto, y refrescarse un poco, casi todas estaban algo cansadas y hambrientas. Incluso Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se dejaron caer unos momentos en la cama, y fue muy difícil hacer que se levantarán de nuevo. Pero Rainbow Dash insistió mucho, y Twilight lo había prometido, así que tuvo que apoyarla.

- Vamos, sé que estamos cansadas. Pero recuerden que estamos aquí por una misión muy importante. Vayamos a ver si alguien nos puede decir en dónde está la plantación, y si podemos hablar con la señora Cherry de una vez. Luego podremos ir a cenar algo.

- ¡Sí!, ¡cena! – Gritó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada, parándose de la cama de un salto. – No he comido nada en todo el día, mis niveles de azúcar están peligrosamente bajos…

Cuando lograron que todas se pusieran de nuevo de pie y recuperaran los ánimos, se dirigieron a cumplir lo acordado. El sol ya se estaba metiendo, y los faroles de la calle estaban encendidos. No tuvieron mucho problema en obtener información; en cuanto le preguntaron a la primera persona con la que se cruzaron sobre Cherry Hill Ranch, ésta les indicó sin problema cómo llegar. Al parecer, la plantación de cerezas era tan conocida e importante como se los habían comentado en Canterlot. Se encontraba a las afueras, al oeste del pueblo. La propiedad estaba rodeada con una larga cerca de madera color rojo. La entrada principal, estaba adornada en la parte superior con un arco que tenía el nombre del rancho, con algunos adornos de cerezas en él.

Desde la entrada principal, se extendía un largo camino de varios metros, rodeado a cada lado por árboles, árboles, y más árboles de Cerezas, altos, frondosos y muy hermosos. Había faroles alumbrando todo el camino, que terminaba en un edificio de color rojo, de dos pisos, con columnas blancas y ventanas altas. Detrás de la casa, había más hectáreas, cubiertas del mismo tipo de árboles, y por varios otros edificios, similares a casas, graneros, y también algunos corrales. Era una granja de enorme tamaño, fácil el doble del tamaño de Sweet Apple Acres, o más.

Frente al primer edificio, había un cartel de madera, que igualmente contenía el nombre de la plantación. Mientras caminaban por el sendero, y admiraban todos los árboles, se cruzaron con un par de personas: primero un chico, y luego una chica, ambos con ropa campirana y sombreros. Les preguntaron a ambos sobre Miss Cherry Jubilee, y ambos les respondieron que preguntaran por ella adentro del edificio, al que llamaron _"la oficina"_. Inmediatamente después de entrar, se encontraba un hermoso recibidor, con sillones, mesas para té, y algunos escritorios. Varias personas estaban en ese sitio, yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, o subiendo y bajando por las escaleras, aparentemente todos muy ocupados. Aunque insistían en llamar la atención de alguno, tuvieron problemas en que alguien les hiciera caso al fin.

- Lo siento, Miss Cherry Jubilee está muy ocupada. – Les respondió un hombre de cabello negro y corto, piel color chocolate, camisa verde y pantalones, mientras revisaba algunos papeles. – Apenas ayer en la noche volvió de Canterlot, y hay mucho trabajo atrasado.

- ¿No puede atendernos sólo un minuto? – Insistió Twilight. – No le quitaremos mucho tiempo.

- Sólo queremos hacerle una pregunta rápida. – Agregó Fluttershy, apoyando la petición.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho. Pueden seguir esperando si quieren…

El hombre se disponía a irse y seguir con su trabajo, pero de inmediato Rarity se colocó delante de él, extendiendo una mano para detener su avance. Él la miró un tanto confundido, pero entonces Rarity lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos grandes y azules, muy abiertos, y una ligera sonrisita en los labios.

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero es que hemos hecho un viaje demasiado largo y cansado desde Ponyville a Canterlot, y luego hasta acá. Tenemos hambre, y enserio, enserio quisiéramos poder hablar con Miss Cherry Jubilee. – En ese momento colocó su dedo índice sobre su pecho, haciendo pequeños circulitos en él. – ¿De verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarnos?

Y el rostro chocolate del joven, se tornó rojizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las palabras, y las aproximaciones de Rarity, tuvieron sin duda el efecto deseado.

- Bueno… Sí, tal vez. – Comenzó a balbucear, nervioso. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, en unos diez minutos se servirá la cena en el comedor. Tal vez ahí puedan hablar con ella, pero no les prometo nada…

- ¡Cena! – Volvió a exclamar Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

- Muchas gracias, cariño. – Agradeció la chica de cabellos morados, guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que al chico casi le saliera humo de las orejas. – Será más que suficiente.

- Vengan, las guiaré al comedor.

Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera, y las cinco lo siguieron, manteniéndose a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

- Así se hace, Rarity. – La felicitó Rainbow Dash, al parecer satisfecha con su táctica. Por su lado, Twilight no se veía tan contenta.

- Eso estuvo mal de tantas formas, Rarity. Pero supongo que no puedo criticar los resultados.

- Tú misma lo dijiste, querida Twilight. – Se defendió Rarity, sonriendo con satisfacción. – Estamos en una misión importante.

Atrás de la casa principal había más árboles de cerezas. Ya que era de noche, era difícil verlos a todos, pero sus siluetas oscuras se extendían a todo lo largo, hacia el frente y hacia los lados. También había faroles alumbrando algunas áreas del terreno, ayudados además por la brillante luna que había en el cielo en esos momentos. El comedor al que el hombre las dirigía, parecía ser un edificio alargado de paredes exteriores rojas, con cerezas pintadas en ellas, y techo de tejas blancas. Varias personas iban caminando en esa dirección, al parecer todos los trabajadores de la plantación.

Las cinco seguían en silencio a su guía. Rarity y Twilght iban al frente, luego Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, y hasta atrás Rainbow Dash, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y expresión seria.

- ¿No viene a cenar, capataz? – Escuchó la joven de piel azul que una voz grave pronunciaba con fuerza, no muy lejos de ella. No le dio mayor importancia, ni siquiera escuchó con claridad lo que había dicho. Pero todo cambió al oír la respuesta, que voló por el aire nocturno directo a sus oídos.

- En un momento. – Pronunció una segunda voz, más suave, pero aun así con un tono fuerte, que la hizo detenerse en seco en su lugar. – Voy a llevar a mi potro al establo, y en un momento los alcanzo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿Tal vez ya hasta estaba alucinando para ese punto? Una parte de ella quería seguir de largo con las otras, pues presentía que si volteaba y no veía lo que esperaba, posiblemente su estado de ánimo iría de mal en peor. Pero, por otro lado, realmente deseaba voltear, realmente deseaba saber si eso que había oído había sido real. Al final se armó de valor, y se viró rápidamente hacia su izquierda.

Había un grupo de tres hombres dándole la espalda. Estaban volteados en dirección a lo que claramente era el establo de la granja, un establo realmente grande y de apariencia cuidada. La persona con la que hablaban, y quien les había respondido, estaba frente al edifico, montada sobre un caballo. En cuanto ella volteó a ver, pudo notar como esa persona jalaba las riendas y hacia que su caballo empezará a andar hacia el interior del establo. Los otros tres hombres se giraron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el comedor.

Rainbow Dash estaba en shock. Reconocía esa voz con acento campirano a la perfección. Reconocía también a ese caballo, reconocía ese sombrero, y esa camisa blanca con verde, con estampado de manzanas a la altura de los hombros, que había sido alumbrada por un segundo, cuando avanzó cerca de un farol. Lo primero que sintió fue gran asombro. Luego, un pequeño rastro de felicidad, que se exteriorizó como una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le siguió a continuación algo que no sería posible describir con palabras, para culminar en una profunda y agobiante… furia…

* * *

><p>La joven de piel anaranjada con pecas en la mejilla, ojos grandes y verdes, y cabello rubio, bajó de su caballo de un salto una vez que estuvo en el establo. Lo dirigió hacia su respectiva casilla, y entonces se tomó unos momentos para tomarlo de la cabeza y darle unas pequeñas caricias, justo como le gustaba.<p>

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? – Le preguntó con un tono amistoso, mientras le sonreía. – Nada mal para un primer día de trabajo, ¿verdad?

El caballo respondió con un simple relincho.

- No te puedes quejar. Tu habitación es mucho más bonita que la anterior, y tienes toda la alfalfa que puede comer un rey.

Dicho eso, tomó un morral con alfalfa, y lo colgó frente a su puerta. El animal no esperó ni dos segundos, antes de dirigir su hocico hacia él y comenzar a comer en silencio.

- Eso es, te lo has ganado. – Le mencionó su dueña, mientras seguía pasando sus manos por su cabeza y su crin. – Yo también necesito una buena ce…

- ¡Applejack! – Escuchó como alguien gritaba con gran fuerza a sus espaldas, haciéndola casi dar un brinco de la impresión.

Sus agudos reflejos la hicieron voltearse rápidamente en un sólo movimiento hacia la entrada del establo, en dónde, enmarcada por la luz de la luna y los faroles, se encontraba la figura de una persona, que la miraba intensamente con sus ojos casi encendidos en llamas. Reconoció con mucha facilidad de quién se trataba, y su sola presencia la dejó atónita.

- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Soltó al aire de pronto.

En efecto, ese cabello de colores de arcoíris, esa piel azul y ojos grandes y morados, oscuros, sólo podían ser de una persona: su amiga Rainbow Dash. Y también reconoció su mirada de enojo, una de sus tantas miradas de enojo de hecho; esa fácil podría ser la número 8.5 en su escala.

Una risilla nerviosa surgió de los labios de la vaquera, quien inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás con algo de nervios.

- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí…? – Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

- ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! – Repitió Rainbow, alzando tanto la voz que todos los caballos parecieron alterarse… Menos Apple Storm, que seguía comiendo de su alfalfa tranquilamente. De la nada, empezó a acercársele, cada vez con más rapidez. – ¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?! ¡Te voy a decir que hago aquí!

Cuando menos lo pensó, la chica de azul se le lanzó encima como fiera. Ella ni siquiera podía aún salir de su primer asombro cuando la vio parada en ese lugar como si nada, mucho menos pudo reaccionar para esquivar su tacleada.

- ¡Oye!, ¡suéltame!

Rainbow la tumbó al suelo, y como en una repetición de lo ocurrido hace una semana atrás en el andén de la estación de tren, ambas empezaran a forcejar entre ellas, sólo que ahora se les notaba mucha más agresividad y fuerza, y ahora rodaban sobre paja.

Los gritos de ambas, como los relinchos y golpes nerviosos de los caballos, no pasaron desapercibidos por mucho tiempo. Twilight y el resto ya estaban prácticamente en la entrada del comedor, cuando todo ese ruido llamó la atención del hombre que los guiaba, y de algunos otros que se dirigían en su dirección. La atención de todos se centró en el granero, que de inmediato fue reconocido por todos como la fuente de todo ello.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – Murmuró el hombre piel chocolate, y entonces se dirigió de inmediato en dirección al establo junto con otros más.

Las chicas de Ponyville estaban por preguntarse entre ellas que podría ser eso, y sobre todo qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, antes de que alguna otra abriera la boca, Pinkie Pie saltó, señalando algo que ninguna había notado hasta ese momento.

- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?

Todas miraron a Pinkie Pie, y luego a cada una de sus compañeras, como si estuvieran contando cabezas con su mirada. Una vez que verificaron que en efecto les faltaba una, todas al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver al granero. Los ruidos y golpes se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes.

- Ay, no…

Alrededor de siete trabajadores, hombres y mujeres, habían llegado al granero, pero se habían quedado paralizados en la entrada, sin estar muy seguros de qué hacer ante lo que veían. Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban en el suelo. Applejack sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Rainbow, y la otra la tenía contra su rostro, intentando apartarla de ella. Rainbow tenía su pie derecho contra su vientre, y también la empujaba, pero con su otra mano izquierda sujetaba el cabello rubio de Applejack, y lo jalaba un poco entre sus dedos. Ambas estaban ya para ese entonces cubiertas de paja y tierra, pero eso no les evitaba que rodaran por todo el suelo, en su continuo intento por doblegar a la otra.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto totalmente loca?! – Le gritó molesta Applejack.

- ¡Sí!, ¡por ti!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Por… tu desconsideración! ¡Por supuesto!

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, se abrieron paso entre los espectadores en la puerta como les fue posible, con tal de poder ingresar al granero. Luego, las cuatro se quedaron paralizadas al notar lo que ocurría. Era tan difícil decidir qué era lo que las impresionaba más de todo eso.

- ¡Applejack! – Exclamó Fluttershy sorprendida.

- ¡La encontramos!, ¡lo logramos! – Celebró Pinkie Pie contenta, dando un par de saltos en el aire.

- Sí, ¡pero de poco servirá si Rainbow Dash la mata! – Señaló Rarity.

- ¡Separémoslas!, ¡vamos! – Indicó Twilight de inmediato.

A diferencia del resto, ellas cuatro no dudaron ni un segundo en acercarse a la _"arena de batalla"_ para detener esa locura. Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy fueron con Rainbow, mientras Rarity y Pinkie Pie hicieron lo suyo con Applejack. Fue muy difícil lograrlo, ya que ambas eran realmente fuertes, más fuertes que cualquiera de ellas, y realmente ninguna soltaba a la otra. Tuvieron que intervenir otros dos trabajadores, uno de cada lado, para poder ayudarlas a separarlas al fin. Cómo pudieron, las jalaron en direcciones contrarias para alejarlas entre sí, pero ambas seguían forcejando, lanzando patadas al aire, como esperando ser capaces de estirar lo suficiente sus piernas para alcanzar a la otra, sobre todo Rainbow Dash. Aunque ya estaban separadas, nadie las soltaba, pues se veía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así como así.

- ¡¿Por qué no regresaste a Ponyville?! – Le gritó Rainbow Dash con ahínco.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – Le respondió Applejack casi del mismo modo, lo que la hizo sólo acrecentar su enojo.

- ¡¿Qué no me incumbe?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- ¡Rainbow Dash, déjalo ya! – Intentó Twilight de decirle, pero pareció que no la escuchaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Rainbow Dash?! ¡¿Es que acaso al fin has perdido la razón?! Debe de ser eso, ¡¿qué persona sensata y educada reacciona de esta forma?!

- ¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡¿Qué pensabas qué hacías mandando esa postal?! ¡¿Creíste que no nos preocuparíamos por ti?! – Rainbow ejerció fuerza, logrando dar un largo paso al frente, aunque la seguían sujetando. – ¡Suéltenme ya! ¡Alguien le tiene que enseñarle buenos modales a esta campesina!

- ¡Campesina pero a mucha honra! ¡Y tú eres la menos indicada para enseñarle modales a cualquier persona! ¡Primero dejaría que los cerdos me enseñaran antes que tú!

- ¡Ya verás!

Los forcejeos y zarandeos de Rainbow se volvieron tan intensos, que logró sacudirse de encima a Twilight, Fluttershy y al trabajador que la sostenía, lanzándolos hacia atrás y haciéndolos caer de sentón al suelo. Antes de que alguien más intentara siquiera a volver a detenerla, comenzó a correr hacia Applejack, alzando su puño derecho. La vaquera no perdió el tiempo, e igualmente ejerció tanta fuerza que Rarity, Pinkie Pie, el segundo hombre que había intervenido, no pudieron retenerla más, y terminaron estampados contra algunas pacas de paja.

- ¡Pues bien! ¡Si quieres pelear!, ¡éntrale!

Applejack la imitó, y también se le lanzó encima con su puño cerrado y alzado.

- ¡No!, ¡esperen…! – Les gritó Twilight estando aún en el suelo, pero de poco sirvió.

Ambas chicas se aproximaron con rapidez la una a la otra, hasta plantar sus pies con fuerza a menos de un metro de distancia. Amabas se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, ambas reflejando en ellos el gran coraje que sentían en esos momentos. Jalaron sus puños hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y luego hacia el frente para propinar un golpe certero con todas sus fuerzas.

La coordinación entre ambas fue tan extrañamente perfecta, que el puño de Rainbow Dash chocó contra la mejilla izquierda de Applejack, justo en el instante exacto en el que el puño de la Vaquera se estrellaba contra la suya. Algo impresionadas, confundidas, y aturdidas, dieron una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados sobre sí mismas por la fuerza del golpe, para después caer como rocas boca abajo al suelo.

Todo se tornó en silencio. Ninguna se movió o hizo ademán alguno de intentar levantarse por cerca de un minuto más. En todo ese tiempo, los espectadores del conflicto, incluidas sus cuatro amigas, se quedaron inmóviles a su alrededor, viéndolas tiradas en el suelo y viéndose entre sí sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Ya fue todo? – Pronunció Pinkie Pie de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Se le notaba cierta decepción en su voz.

- Pinkie. – Exclamó en voz baja Twilight Sparkle, a modo de regaño.

- Es que esperaba algo más impresionante. Cómo una explosión tal vez. – En ese momento sintió como Rarity le daba un codazo con fuerza en las costillas, indicándole que se callara. – ¡Auh!

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Se oyó que una voz pronunciaba con fuerza desde la entrada del establo.

Todos se viraron de las dos chicas en el suelo, hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba parada una mujer adulta, de piel amarillo claro, y ojos verdes brillantes; como seña particular, tenía un lunar, apenas un poco más oscuro que su piel, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Tenía voluminoso cabello color rojo oscuro, largo y ondulado, que estaba recogido de la parte de atrás, y con dos largos mechones hacia el frente. Era de complexión gruesa, caderas anchas y busto sobresaliente. Usaba pantalones azules, botas rojas de piel, camisa amarilla a cuadros con algunas cerezas estampadas en ella, y una pañoleta rosada alrededor del cuello. Algo tal vez igual de sobresaliente que el resto de su apariencia, de seguro sería el revolver que tenía enfundado y sujeto a su cinturón en su costado izquierdo. Su sola presencia radiaba cierta autoridad, incluso en aquellas que no sabían quién era.

En ese momento, Applejack empezó a levantarse poco a poco. Su mejilla estaba roja en dónde la habían golpeado, y se veía aún algo aturdida.

- Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Pronunció en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y volteándose hacia la mujer recién llegada cómo le fue posible. ¿Era mujer de la que les habían hablado en la Arena Coliseo de Canterlot? – Lo lamento. Yo…

- Un momento, querida. – Le interrumpió la mujer de cabellos rojos, y entonces chocó sus palmas con fuerzas. – La cena ya está servida, por favor pasen todos al comedor. Excepto Applejack y las jovencitas que no están en mi nómina, por favor. Vamos, muévanse. No hay nada más que ver aquí.

Uno a uno, el resto de los presentes empezó a retirarse, hasta que en el establo sólo quedaron las seis chicas de Ponyville y aquella mujer. Rainbow Dash estaba empezando a reaccionar para esos momentos, y no se veía de mejor estado que Applejack. Ambas tenían la ropa desalineada, llena de polvo y paja, además de sus mejillas enrojecidas y cabellos despeinados.

- Lamento la escena, Miss Cherry. – Se disculpó Applejack un poco avergonzada. – Ellas son…

- No me lo digas, deben de ser tus amigas de Ponyville, ¿verdad? – Comentó con un tono animado, volteando a ver a cada una de ellas. – No esperaba visitas esta noche. Y vaya forma de terminar tu primer día Applejack. Al menos demostraste que no eres alguien con la que te debes meter, sino quieres un puñetazo en la cara, ¡ja!

- ¿Primer día? – Susurró Rarity, un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

Applejack se veía algo incomoda y nerviosa, ¿pero era acaso por la presencia de Miss Cherry Jubilee?, ¿O era la presencia misma de sus amigas lo que le provocaba esa incomodidad…?

- Disculpe la intromisión. ¿Usted es Miss Cherry Jubilee?, ¿la dueña de la plantación? – Se atrevió a preguntar Twilight, dando un paso al frente.

- Así es pequeña. Todos esos acres de Cerezos que ven allá afuera son todos míos. Uno de cada siete frascos de jalea de cereza que se come en Equestria, proviene de ellos.

- Cielos, esos son muchos frascos de jalea. – Señaló Pinkie Pie, verdaderamente impresionada.

- Tú lo has dicho cariño. Y por lo mismo, el trabajo va cada vez en aumento. – Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Applejack, hasta pararse a su lado, y rodear sus hombros con su brazo. – Es por eso que me alegra mucho haber encontrado una nueva capataz tan experimentada como Applejack.

Todas se quedaron mudas al escucharla, mientras que Applejack bajaba la mirada con pena.

- ¡¿Nueva Capataz?! – Cuestionó Rainbow incrédula. – ¿Qué significa eso?

- Oh, ¿no lo sabían? – Miss Cherry se vio confundida por la reacción de las chicas. – Hoy fue su primer día, e hizo un espléndido trabajo.

- Ah, no es para tanto… Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Murmuró la vaquera, casi entre dientes.

- Qué modesta eres, pequeña. – Respondió divertida, tomando una de sus mejillas para pellizcársela sólo un poco. – Debieron haberla visto competir en el Gran Rodeo. He asistido sin falta durante los últimos diez años, y nunca había visto a una Vaquera ganar tantos listones en su primer año. Por eso me dije a mí misma que necesitaba tenerla en mi equipo.

- Es decir que… - Surgió de los labios de Fluttershy, aunque la frase no pudo ser completada por ella.

- ¿Ahora trabajas aquí… Applejack? – Agregó Rarity, exteriorizando la confusión que todas tenían.

La joven rubia, se viró hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas. Caminó hacia donde su sombrero se había caído tras la corta pelea con Rainbow Dash, y se lo colocó sobre su desmarañada cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro con él.

- Creo que eso quedó muy claro, ¿o no? – Contestó dándoles la espalda. – Soy la nueva capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch.

¿Capataz?, ¿trabajo? ¿Era eso enserio acaso? Todas se miraron entre sí, como si en sus rostros pudieran encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Pero no era así. ¿Por qué Applejack estaba trabajando ahí en lugar de haber vuelto a Ponyville con su familia y amigos? ¿Qué había pasado en Canterlot para orillarla a hacer algo como eso?

- Pero bueno, ¿qué tal si seguimos esta conversación en el comedor? – Sugirió Miss Cherry, empezando a caminar con paso firme hacia la salida. – Cómo dije, la cena ya está servida. Andando, todas están invitadas.

- Gracias… Señora… - Agradeció Twilight Sparkle en nombre de todas, incapaz aún de salir de su asombro.

Applejack no dijo nada más, ni dio ninguna explicación. De hecho, ni siquiera esperó a que alguna le hiciera una pregunta directa. De inmediato siguió apresurada a Miss Cherry Jubilee, pasando delante de Rainbow y las demás, sin voltearlas a ver. Éstas, un poco dudosas, comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellas en dirección al comedor.

Habían encontrado a Applejack como deseaban, pero el resultado final no había sido del todo el esperado…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y reaparece Applejack. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estoy siempre a pendiente de cada uno y los leo sin falta. Veremos que tal evoluciona todo de aquí en adelante, que aún me queda de inspiración para rato.**


	4. PARTE 4

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I  
><strong>**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 4**

El comedor de Cherry Hill Ranch era de gran tamaño, compuesto de tres largas mesas rectangulares, cada una con alrededor de veinte sillas por cada lado, es decir, cuarenta lugares por mesa. Para cuando Miss Cherry Jubilee, Applejack y sus amigas llegaron, estaba casi lleno de gente, ya comiendo, o sirviéndose la comida de las mesas con manteles blancos que habían sido puestas con los diferentes aperitivos, a modo de buffet. Entre ellos había ensalada, carne, salchichas, pollo, puré de papa, frijoles, fruta, e incluso algunos postres. Miss Cherry les indicó que podían servirse lo que quisieran. Pese a que todas seguían aún muy impresionadas por lo que les acababan de decir en el establo, decidieron pasar, tomar un plato, y servirse algo de comida, pues no habían tenido tiempo de comer nada en todo el día, más que bocadillos en el tren; ni siquiera habían probado la comida que se había preparado para fiesta de bienvenida de Applejack, a la cual la festejada nunca llegó. La que más se veía emocionada de al fin poder probar bocado, era sin duda Pinkie Pie, quien intentó servirse de todo un poco.

Una vez que tuvieron sus platos servidos, se dirigieron a la cabecera de la mesa de en medio, en donde la dueña de la granja las esperaba; Applejack estaba sentada a su diestra, ya comiendo. Ellas se les unieron en silencio, aunque ninguna podía evitar mirar de reojo a Applejack, quien a su vez intentaba por todos los medios de no mirarlas a ellas. Miss Cherry empezó a hablarles de una forma realmente cordial y amistosa. Se veía que era una persona muy educada, y con gran facilidad para hablar.

- Nunca he estado en Ponyville, pero he oído maravillas de su Jalea de Zapamanzanas. – Les contaba al tiempo que cortaba pedazos pequeños de su corte de carne, para luego disgustarlos a consciencia en su boca. – Siempre me he sentido tentada a ir y probarla por mí misma, pero nunca he tenido mi agenda libre durante su corta temporada. Mucho trabajo, gracias a Celestia. Por ello me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que esta linda señorita que competía en el Gran Rodeo, no sólo era de Ponyville, sino que era justamente su familia quien preparaba esa famosa jalea. De ahí comenzamos a platicar entre evento y evento, de nuestras experiencias en el campo mayormente.

Eso parecía concordar con lo que habían oído en Canterlot. Poco a poco las piezas empezaban a quedar en su lugar.

- Yo también soy de familia de generaciones de cultivadores. Cuando mi bisabuelo llegó a estas tierras, se encontró con estos árboles de cerezas, creciendo a la mitad del desierto, casi como por arte de magia. Pensó que era algún tipo de señal. Ya saben, Cherry, árboles de Cereza. – Dejó escapar en ese momento una ligera risilla. – Decidió establecerse aquí con toda la familia y el resto es historia.

- Que interesante, Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Comentó Twilight con sincera impresión.

- Puedes omitir el Miss, querida.

- De acuerdo… Pero díganos, ¿Cómo fue que contrató a Applejack?

Las miradas de las cinco… O más bien de las cuatro, pues Pinkie Pie estaba muy concentrada en su cena, se centraron en Applejack justo después de que Twilight hiciera su pregunta. Ésta no ocupó voltear a verlas para saber que la estaban mirando. Miss Cherry parecía no percibir la tensión latente entre ellas.

- Esa no es una historia tan interesante. Llevaba un par semanas buscando un nuevo capataz, y tenía la esperanza de que en el Gran Rodeo encontraría a un vaquero hábil que llenara las botas. Entonces, justo luego de verla desempeñándose en la competencia de lazar al novillo, me le acerque para presentarme. Y cuando me dijo que era de familia de cultivadores de manzanas, supe que era justo a quien estaba buscando. Le ofrecí el trabajo, y al inicio lo rechazó. Pero cuando le dije el sueldo que ofrecía, me dijo que lo pensaría.

- ¿Que lo... Pensaría? – Repitió con voz baja Rarity, impresionada, al igual que todas.

Rainbow se alzó de su silla, inclinándose un poco hacia Cherry Jubilee, notándosele cierta amenaza en su acercamiento.

- Y de seguro le estuvo insistiendo, e insistiendo, e insistiendo hasta que a ella no le quedó otra más que aceptar, ¿verdad? – Le reclamó de pronto.

- Rainbow Dash. – Escucharon como Applejack murmuraba nerviosa como un regaño.

Por su lado, la mujer de hermosos cabellos rojos, no pareció mutarse.

- Por supuesto que no, querida. – Le respondió con una sonrisa discreta. – Sólo soy así obstinada cuando se trata de negocios. En este caso, decidí darle tiempo y dejar que se concentrara en la competencia. Y funcionó, pues justo luego de la ceremonia de premiación y clausura, ella misma se me acercó y me dijo que se subía a mi diligencia. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron por completo al oírla. Tal y como les habían dicho en Canterlot, las habían visto platicar justo después de la ceremonia de clausura. Volteó hacia Applejack, esperando que dijera algo para negarlo, pero no fue así. Siguió en silencio, comiendo de su plato con cierta indiferencia a la plática que ocurría, aunque fuera ella de hecho el tema principal de ésta.

- ¿Así nomás aceptó? – Cuestionó Twilight Sparkle incrédula.

- Así es, qué suerte la mía. Me dijo que buscaba un cambio de escenario, y mi plantación parecía ser ese escenario idóneo que buscaba, ¿verdad querida?

Cuando Cherry Jubilee se dirigió hacia ella, no le quedó más remedio que alzar su mirada y decir algo, más allá de sólo reprender a Rainbow Dash por su tono.

- Ah... Sí, Miss Cherry Jubilee... – Fue lo único que logró decir, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni para Rainbow Dash, ni para Twilight Sparkle, ni para ninguna. ¿Cambiar de escenario?, ¿aceptar un trabajo en un pueblo desconocido lejos de casa? ¿Y todo eso sin avisarle en lo más mínimo como se debe ni a su familia ni a sus amigos? Algo no encajaba en todo eso. Estaban por cuestionar un poco más a Miss Cherry Jubilee, pero en ese momento uno de los trabajadores entró caminando con rapidez por la puerta del comedor, y se dirigió directo a la dueña de la granja.

- Señora, le acaba de llegar este telegrama de Manehattan. – Le informó con un murmuro cerca de su oído, pero que ellas pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

- Gracias, chico. – Agradeció la mujer pelirroja, tomando el pedazo de papel amarillento que el hombre traía en sus manos. Lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro para darle una leída rápida. Se limpió los labios y barbilla con su servilleta, y entonces se puso de pie. – Si me disculpan, tengo que atender esto de inmediato, chicas. ¿Se quedarán a dormir? Ordenaré que les preparen habitaciones en los dormitorios.

- No se moleste, ya tenemos pagada una noche en la posada del pueblo. – Le informó Twilight con amabilidad.

- De acuerdo, pero si se quedan más tiempo son más que bienvenidas. De hecho vuelvan mañana y les daremos un recorrido por la plantación.

Sin más, caminó hacia la puerta acompañada del trabajador. Ambos empezaron a hablar de algo mientras se marchaban, pero eso ya ninguna lo escuchó, y no les importaba escuchar. Lo único que les importaba estaba sentada delante de ellas, con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro, pero ni así era capaz de evitar la agobiante sensación que le provocaba tener todos esos ojos acusadores y molestos sobre ella. De sólo dos bocados rápidos, terminó todo lo que quedaba en su plato, y se puso de pie tan rápido que casi tiró su silla.

- Bueno, chicas... Creo que me iré a dormir ya. Mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no se quedaría simplemente así.

- ¡No tan rápido, Applejack! – Pronunció Rainbow Dash con fuerza, y usando sus grandes habilidades atléticas, saltó por encima de la mesa, cayendo del otro lado, y prácticamente bloqueándole todo el camino con su cuerpo.

- No puedes irte así como así sin darnos una explicación. – Dijo ahora Rarity a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué explicación...?

- ¡¿Qué te parece empezar por decir porqué dijiste que no volverías a Ponyville?! – Le reclamó Rainbow Dash con ahínco, encarándola de nuevo frente a frente.

- Sí, ¿y por qué estás aquí en Dodge Junction? – Agregó Rarity al cuestionamiento.

- ¿Porque aceptaste este trabajo? – Se atrevió a comentar Fluttershy.

- ¡¿Por qué esta carne bañada en jugo de Cereza es tan deliciosa?! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie con fuerza, quien el parecer había seguido muy concentrada en su comida.

- Pinkie Pie, ¿estuviste al menos escuchando algo de lo que estuvimos hablando? – Le preguntó Rarity como reprimenda.

- ¿Qué? Ah, claro que puse atención. – Respondió con tranquilidad, justo antes de meterse un pedazo grande carne, y continuar ahora hablando con la boca llena. – ¿Qué significa todo eso de deseabas un cambio de escenario, Applejack? ¿No te gustaba más el escenario de Ponyville?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Applejack se sintió totalmente rodeada por sus amigas. Todas paradas entorno a ella, todas mirándola como si la estuvieran acusando de un crimen. Primero pareció ponerse muy nerviosa, sentimiento que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en cierta rabia, pero que después, luego de tomarse un par de segundos para tranquilizarse, pudo canalizar de la forma correcta. Se paró derecha, y con la cabeza arriba.

- No es para tanto, ¿de acuerdo? – Les respondió con toda la normalidad que le era posible. – Quizás me cansé de cultivar manzanas, y pensé que las cerezas serían un buen cambio. La paga que me ofrecieron era buena, así que acepté y ahora estoy aquí. Eso es todo.

- ¿Es todo? – Repitió Twilight, arqueando una ceja.

- Eso no me suena para nada a todo. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo.

- Pues es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto.

En ese momento se abrió paso entre ellas para dirigirse a la salida.

- Nada de eso. – Escuchaba que Rainbow decía a sus espaldas, caminando detrás de ella. – No vine hasta aquí sólo para recibir de tu parte un puñetazo en la cara. Me debes… Digo, nos debes una mejor explicación que esa.

Applejack, ya estando de pie en la puerta, se giró hacia Rainbow, viéndola fijamente, prácticamente de la misma forma en la que ambas se miraron el establo, un instante antes de golpearse la una a la otra; las marcas rojas de ambos golpes, aún seguían visibles en sus mejillas.

- Yo no les debo nada. Nadie les pidió que vinieran a buscarme. Y lo del puñetazo, te lo ganaste a pulso. Y si no me dejas en paz de una buena vez

- ¿Qué? ¿Me darás otro?

Se formó un silencio realmente denso entre ambas. Sus ojos parecían sacar chispas; casi pareciera que esperaran que sus solas miradas fueran un golpe certero contra la otra. Se podía percibir como los ánimos y las emociones seguían volátiles tras lo ocurrido en el establo, y capaces de estallar en cualquier momento, incluso en ese lugar, una vez más. Pero al final no ocurrió. Applejack se dio de nuevo media vuelta y salió caminando rápidamente del comedor.

- Espera, Applejack. – Escuchó que Twilight le decía. De inmediato, ella y todas las demás salieron detrás de ella, siguiéndola a un par de pasos de distancia. – ¿Acaso hicimos algo que te molestara para que decidieras hacer esto?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. – Les contestó sin detenerse, y sin voltear a verlas.

- ¿Estás segura? No fue por el libro que te di sobre Cómo Organizar Establos, ¿o sí? Porque no fue mi intención decir que tu establo estaba desorganizado.

- No, no fue eso.

- Fue por esa vez que cambiaste de peinado y yo no lo sabía y cuando te vi dije _"¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Te caíste del caballo en el lodo?"_ – Preguntó Rarity a continuación.

- No, pero gracias, ya lo había olvidado.

- ¿Fue porque no te hice una post fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado porque pensé que tu _"no quiero una post fiesta de cumpleaños"_ realmente significaba que no la querías? – Siguió el turno de Pinkie de Pie para preguntar.

- No Pinkie, te aseguro que no. Y en verdad no quería una post fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Fue por el comentario que hice con respecto al uso de animales en trabajos pesados y circos de entretenimiento? – Continuó la vocecilla de Fluttershy. – No era una crítica hacia tu granja ni nada parecido. Siempre he usado de ejemplo Sweet Apple Acres para el buen trato de animales, ¡de verdad!

- No, Fluttershy, no me molesto el comentario, enserio.

Rainbow apareció de pronto justo delante de ella en un parpadeo, haciéndola detenerse en seco; sus rostros quedaron tan pegados que sus narices casi se rozaban la una con la otra.

- ¡¿Fue acaso por mí?! – Le gritó con ímpetu de golpe.

- ¿Qué? – Fue la respuesta de Applejack ante tal pregunta tan confusa. Pero era no era la única que parecía no entender; todas miraron a Rainbow Dash, un tanto confundidas, e ignorantes de a qué se refería con ello.

- Por... Mi... – Comenzó a balbucear con nervios, dando un paso en reversa para apartarse un poco de la Vaquera. – Por mi… increíble genialidad que de seguro te hace sentir amenazada… Sí…

Ninguna quedó muy convencida de que eso era lo que deseaba decir, pero prefirieron no cuestionar más al respecto.

- Ah... Definitivamente no. – Recalcó la joven de piel anaranjada.

La caminata las había llevado justo frente al edificio de los dormitorios, un edificio de tres pisos, color ocre.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, chicas. Es algo que decidí, y ya, por mi propia cuenta, y mis motivos sólo me incumben a mí. – Applejack subió los primeros dos escalones frente a la puerta principal, y se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigas, mirándolas desde una posición más elevada. – Agradezco que me hayan venido a visitar, y lamento las molestias que les causé. Pero por favor, dejen de hostigarme con preguntas. Vuelvan a Ponyville y díganles a todos que estoy bien.

- Pero Applejack. – Fluttershy dio un paso al frente, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. – ¿Qué pasará con tu familia? ¿Con Applebloom, Bic Mac, la Abuela Smith?

- ¿Que pasara con Sweet Apple Acres? – Añadió Rarity justo después. – No puedes simplemente abandonar tu granja.

- ¿Y los Elementos de la Armonía? – Remató Twilight por último. – ¿Cómo usaremos su poder completo si nos falta el tuyo?

Applejack suspiró con algo de cansancio. El viaje hasta allá, el día entero trabajado, y ahora ese interrogatorio; era más que suficiente para consumirle todas sus energías de reserva.

- Escuchen, cuando era niña y decidí ir a conocer la Gran Ciudad y una vida más sofisticada, mi familia también tardó en hacerse a la idea, pero al final aceptaron mi decisión. Ahora que soy una adulta, deberán hacerlo de nuevo. Sé que será duro para ellos, pero así debe ser. Y sobre lo otro, no hemos necesitado usar los Elementos para nada productivo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que es una responsabilidad muy importante, pero no puedo basar el resto de mi vida en lo que puedo o no puedo hacer por ser la portadora de uno. Si la situación se presenta, ya lo veremos. Por ahora tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar. Así que buenas noches.

- Pero...

Applejack abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se metió y la cerró de inmediato detrás de sí, antes de que cualquiera se atreviera siquiera a decirle algo más. El desconcierto era más que evidente en todas. Las cinco se quedaron en silencio, simplemente viendo la puerta cerrada por unos minutos, antes de comenzar a reaccionar. Caminaron cabizbajas hacia la entrada del rancho, para dirigirse a su posada; evidentemente, no había nada más que hacer.

Fluttershy suspiró con profundo desganó.

- No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado a Applejack, pero tengamos que volver a casa sin ella. Y sin ninguna explicación para darle a su familia de por qué no volverá.

- Es un día triste para Ponyville. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, melancólica.

- De todas las cosas malas que podrían haber pasado, ésta es la peor… cosa… ¡posible…! – Exclamó Rarity con fuerza, cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos. Aunque la sobreactuación de Rarity ante algunos acontecimientos era más que conocida por sus amigas, estaban de acuerdo en que en efecto, todo ese asunto había sido bastante malo.

De pronto, cuando ya estaban a medio camino hacia el portón principal, Rainbow Dash se detuvo. Sus amigas dieron alrededor de cinco pasos más, antes de que Fluttershy, y después el resto, se dieran cuenta de que ya no las seguía. La joven de piel azul estaba parada, mirando sus propios zapatos y la tierra debajo de estos.

- No lo acepto. – Murmuró en voz baja. – No me importa lo que haya dicho. Todo este asunto es muy extraño. Ella no decidiría de la nada simplemente renunciar a su granja, y venir acá a cultivar cerezas; y menos por simple dinero. ¡Applejack no es así!

- Todas pensamos lo mismo, Rainbow Dash. – Respondió Fluttershy. – Pero eso fue lo que dijo…

- No, Rainbow tiene razón. – Señaló Twilight. – Aquí hay gato encerrado. Estoy segura de que Applejack oculta algo. Lo que la trajo a este lugar es algo diferente a los que nos está diciendo, algo que no quiere que sepamos

- ¿Pero qué puede ser? – Cuestionó Rarity, no del todo convencida aún.

- Sea lo que sea, ya dejó muy claro que no nos lo dirá por las buenas. – Escucharon todas como Rainbow decía, y justo después se giró hacia el edificio de los dormitorios. – Y si no lo quiere decir, lo obtendremos de alguna otra forma.

Ninguna entendió bien a qué se refería, pero ya lo entenderían en su momento.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Applejack se despertó con el cantar del gallo. Seguía aún algo pensativa con respecto a lo ocurrido con sus amigas. Ella las conocía muy bien; debió haber previsto que no dejarían las cosas así como así, y terminarían por intentar rastrearla a como diera lugar; aunque le sorprendió la rapidez con la que habían encontrado su ubicación. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello, pues tenía que empezar lo antes posible su día de trabajo. Los primero fue un baño frío para lograr despertarse, seguido de un balanceado desayuno para darle energía. Luego pasó al establo para ensillar a Apple Storm, y comenzar a su jornada.<p>

Cómo capataz, su trabajo consistía en supervisar y cooperar en cada una de las facetas de producción. El primer paso era el cuidado y riego los árboles. Al ser una región desértica, no había mucha agua, pero por debajo del suelo sobre el que estaba construido Cherry Hill Ranch, pasaba un río subterráneo que servía de fuente de agua, no sólo para la plantación sino también para prácticamente todo el pueblo. Para mejorar el flujo de agua, el padre de Mis Cherry Jubilee había instalado un sistema de mangueras para extraer el agua del subsuelo, y poder regar el terreno y mantener los árboles sanos. Había un grupo especial dedicado especialmente al cuidado de los árboles.

Lo siguiente obviamente era la recolección de cerezas. Los grupos de recolectores estaban desde temprano sobre escaleras colocadas a lado de los árboles de cereza, recolectando aquellas que ya estuvieran maduras, o deshaciéndose de aquellas que estuvieran perdidas. Tomaban las cerezas, y las colocaban en grandes canastas, que luego eran llevadas al área de clasificación, que era básicamente una larga banda transportadora, en la que otro grupo se encargaba de dos cosas: la primera separar toda aquella cereza en mal estado que se le hubiera pasado al grupo de recolectores, y en segunda, separar las cerezas buenas en rojas y amarillas.

De ahí el camino de las cerezas variaba. Algunas, aquellas que se venderían tal cual, iban directo a que se les colocará en sacos, que posteriormente serían enviados en trenes a sus destinos. Otras entraban al proceso de producción, para convertirlas en jalea, jugo, incluso pasteles, o cualquier otro producto imaginado. Por último, estaban aquellas que eran almacenadas, para su futuro uso o venta. Todo eso se hacía cada día, al menos durante la temporada. Cuando ésta pasaba, el trabajo era menos, pero igual había otras actividades de las cuales ocuparse. Por ejemplo, también había venta de leche, huevos, y ganado.

Aunque Applejack había pasado toda su vida en una granja, en cuestión de tamaño, rendimiento, y producción, Sweet Apple Acres estaba muy, pero muy lejos de Cherry Hill Ranch.

Ese día lo empezó supervisando la recolección. Avanzó, montada en Apple Storm, por entre las hileras de árboles, viendo que todo estuviera bien, y ninguno de los trabajadores necesitara nada. De vez en cuando revisaba algunas de las canastas, y se tomaba la libertad de señalarle alguna cereza recolectada a la que le faltaba madurar, o alguna en mal estado que se les había pasado, y les decía cuál era la mejor forma de elegirlas. Su experiencia cultivando manzanas le era de mucha ayuda, sobre todo los métodos que su abuela le había enseñado para elegir las mejores manzanas, que también le ayudaban con las cerezas.

- En verdad las cerezas son como manzanas pequeñas. – Le decía a una de las recolectoras. – Lo primero es el color; igual que con las manzanas, debes de buscar ese tono perfecto. Luego es como se sienten, no temas presionarlas un poco con tus dedos, pero no mucho. Y por último el olor. – Acercó un racimo de cerezas a su nariz, y respiró con profundidad sobre ellas. – Si las hueles y no te dan ganas de darles una mordida, es que no son las buenas.

- Buenos días, Applejack. – Escuchó la muy animosa y reconocible voz de Pinkie Pie a sus espaldas.

Applejack se volteó hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Para su sorpresa, a unos cuantos metros de ella, se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, ambas montadas sobre un caballo café y uno blanco con negro respectivamente.

- Buenos días. – Agregó Fluttershy una vez que ella las volteó a ver.

- Buenos días… ¿Aún siguen aquí?

- Como Miss Cherry Jubilee nos invitó a conocer su granja, decidimos aceptar y ver un poco más de tu nuevo trabajo, y así poder decirles a todos en Ponyville sobre el maravilloso lugar en el que estás ahora.

Applejack arqueó una ceja, como seña de confusión por lo que oía.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quiere decir que ya no intentarán preguntarme insistentemente porqué estoy aquí o intentarán convencerme de volver con ustedes?

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó confundida Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy se quitó el sombrero de paja que tenía sobre su cabeza, y sin quitar sus ojos de Applejack, le dio un pequeño golpe con él a Pinkie Pie en la cabeza. – Digo, no, claro que no. Eso mismo.

- Ajá. ¿Y dónde están las demás?

- Deben estar viendo otras cosas.

- Sí, otras cosas. Hay muchas cosas que ver en este lugar. Es un lugar lleno de cosas.

Fluttershy volteó a ver a Pinkie Pie con dureza, intentando indicarle de alguna forma que se calmar. Applejack las miraba con cierta sospecha. Su actitud era algo extraña, y sobre todo le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que las demás no estuvieran presentes.

- ¿Podríamos acompañarte y ver como trabajas, Applejack?

- Supongo que no hay problema. Sólo no me hagan más preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Prometido. – Respondió Fluttershy con una amplia sonrisa.

- Cero preguntas, ni una. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, y luego hizo el ademán con sus dedos de ponerle llave a sus labios.

La vaquera intentó no ponerle mayor atención, y seguir con su labor, andando entre los árboles, con sus dos amigas siguiéndola de cerca. Por algunos minutos todo estuvo tranquilo, las tres avanzando a trote pausado, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para que Applejack revisara o ayudara a alguno de los recolectores.

- Creo que tienes llena esa canasta. – Comentó la joven rubia, tomando la canasta de uno de ellos, que ya estaba hasta el tope, y atándola a la silla de Apple Storm. – Llevaré ésta por ti al área de clasificación. Tomate unos cinco minutos de descanso y ve por otra al granero, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias, capataz.

- Puedes llamarme Applejack, ese es mi nombre después de todo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Pinkie Pie estacionaba su caballo a su costado. Tenía su cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia el frente para poder ver las cerezas que había en la canasta que acababa de recoger.

- Qué cerezas tan pequeñas, redondas y brillantes. – Señaló de pronto con algo de inocencia en su voz.

Applejack rio divertida, y entonces hizo que Apple Storm reanudara la marcha.

- Así son todas las cerezas por lo general, Pinkie Pie. Pero en efecto, las de esta plantación tienen notoriamente mejor aspecto, ¿o no?

- ¡Sí!, ¡se ven tan deliciosas que podría comérmelas todas yo sola! Pero hablando de cerezas y de comer, ¿Has probado una Cerezanga?

- Pinkie Pie. – Intervino Fluttershy alarmada. – Applejack dijo que no quería preguntas.

- Está bien, Fluttershy. Ese tipo de preguntas están bien. Y no Pinkie, nunca he probado una Cerezanga.

- Pues no me sorprende, pues la acabo de inventar justo anoche.

- ¿Inventaste?

- ¡Sí! Luego de ver todos estos árboles y platillos con cerezas en el comedor, comencé a pensar, _"¿Qué comida no se ha hecho con cerezas?"_ Y de repente se me ocurrió moler unas cuantas cerezas rojas, y colocarlas en una tortilla frita.

- ¿Cómo una Chimichanga de Cereza?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Una Cerezanga! Aún no lo he intentado, pero suena apetitoso, ¿no?

- Bueno, un poco…

- Aunque tal vez Cerezanga no sea el nombre apropiado. ¿Qué te parece Chimireza? También suena bien. ¿Pero cuál suena mejor? Cerezanga o Chimireza, Cerezanga o Chimireza, Cerezanga o Chimireza…

Y de la nada empezó a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, con pequeñas pausas para seguir hablando del platillo en cuestión, y posibles acompañamientos. Fluttershy las seguía por detrás, un tanto nerviosa por lo que Pinkie Pie hacía, en especial porque desde su posición podía ver como Applejack, dándole la espalda, intentaba seguir en lo suyo, e ignorarla, pero le era realmente difícil.

_"Es sólo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie, no pierdan la calma."_ Se repetía a sí misma, mientras la voz de la joven rosada continuaba y continuaba.

* * *

><p>Como todos estaban ya en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, el edificio de los dormitorios estaba prácticamente solo. Fue gracias a eso que Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, y Rarity, no tuvieron mucho problema para entrar por la puerta de servicio, y escabullirse hacia el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Applejack, de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho a Rarity el mismo hombre que las había atendido la noche anterior; de nuevo, pareció más que dispuesto en ayudar cuando la diseñadora de modas se lo pidió amablemente.<p>

- Mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie distraen a Applejack, revisaremos su cuarto en busca de pistas. – Mencionó Rainbow Dash, mientras las tres caminaban casi de puntitas por el pasillo del segundo piso.

- ¿Enserio crees que encontraremos algo? – Le preguntó Rarity susurrando. Tanta secrecía en sus actos era algo exagerada, considerando que debía de haber casi nadie, o incluso nadie, cerca en esos momentos.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Según la información obtenida, la habitación de Applejack era la segunda de izquierda a derecha en el pasillo del segundo piso.

- Bien, Twilight, ahora usa tu magia para abrir la puerta. – Le indicó Rainbow Dash una vez que ya estuvieron frente a la puerta correcta.

- ¿Qué? No puedo hacer algo como eso. – Dijo la hechicera de inmediato, alarmada por la sola insinuación. – No puedo usar la magia para actos ilegales como ese…

- Nadie te arrestará por hacer algo como eso. Soy Jefa de Guardia, ¿recuerdas? Sé de lo que hablo. Applejack tendría que denunciarte, y no meterá a la cárcel a sus amigas.

- No estaría tan segura. – Señaló Rarity. – Está tan cambiada…

- Pero no es sólo por ser arrestada o no. Hay principios morales, y éticos que determinan en que momentos está bien usar la magia, y cuáles no. Y éste en definitiva…

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta o yo la tumbo a patadas! – Le gritó Rainbow con impaciencia. Rápidamente tanto Twilight como Rarity le taparon la boca con una mano.

Miraron hacia un lado y hacia el otro, para verificar que nadie hubiera escuchado el grito. Para su suerte, el pasillo permaneció igual de despejado.

- Sólo hazlo ya, Twilight. – Comentó Rarity. – Antes de que alguien venga. Estamos en una misión importante, todas debemos de poner de nuestra parte.

- Está bien, está bien.

Twilight suspiró resignada. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a la chapa, mientras Rarity y Rainbow vigilaban que nadie viniera. Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho, y luego acercó sus dedos a la perilla. Sus manos brillaron con un intensa luz morada, que se transfirió de la punta de sus dedos, a la perilla, la cual empezó a moverse hacia un lado y hacia el otro, repetidas veces.

- Si la Reina Celestia me viera hacer algo como esto. – Murmuró en voz baja quejándose.

Luego de un poco más de un minuto, la perilla giró por completo, y la puerta se abrió.

- Listo.

De inmediato las tres se metieron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. El cuarto era sencillo, compuesto por una ventana que daba a la fachada del edificio con cortinas rosadas. Había una cama individual con un buró a su lado, un closet para ropa, y un mueble con cuatro cajones, al parecer para ropa interior. Había también un librero pequeño, con apenas unos cinco libros. Había una puerta a la derecha semiabierta, que al parecer daba a un cuarto de baño. Todo estaba arreglado, la cama tendida, y nada fuera de sus cajones.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Rarity.

- Eso es obvio. Busquen cualquier cosa sospechosa, lo que sea.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, cada quien empezó a revisar con cuidado el cuarto.

* * *

><p>- Cerezanga o Chimireza… Cerezanga o Chimireza… Cerezanga o Chimireza… - Continuaba repitiendo Pinkie Pie con insistencia, pese a que Fluttershy en un par de ocasiones había intentado decirle que parara.<p>

Se estaban dirigiendo al edificio de clasificación para entregar la canasta que Applejack había recogido. En todo el camino, Fluttershy notaba como las manos de Applejack se apretaban con fuerza contra sus riendas, y sus hombros parecían temblar un poco. No le podía ver el rostro, pero por las reacciones de casi horror que tenían algunos que la miraban mientras avanzaban, podía intuir que no tenía una expresión muy amigable en esos momentos.

- Cerezanga o Chimireza… ¿Y qué tal si las combino? Chimicerezanga… Ja, Suena chistoso, ¿verdad? Adoro las palabras chistosas. ¿Saben que palabra me parece muy chistosa? Quinoto. Parecería que es una palabra inventada, pero no, es real; lo investigué, son pequeños arbolitos que dan pequeñas frutas parecidas a naranjas. ¿No sería genial que en lugar de que trabajaras en una plantación de cerezas, hubieras conseguido trabajo en un huerto de Quinotos? Así tal vez se me hubiera ocurrido algo como Cerenoto, o Quinochanga. Je, Quinochanga… ¿Y sabes que otra palabra me produce más gracia? ¡Pepinillos! ¿Cómo sabrán los Quinotos con pepinillos? No tengo idea, pero suenan extraño si los dicen juntos varias veces. Escuchen: Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos…

- ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó Applejack de pronto con fuerza al aire, y su grito resonó en todo el huerto, provocando que muchos de los trabajadores se alarmaran. Algo brusca en sus movimientos, jaló las riendas de Apple Storm para girarse hacia ellas. Sus rostro estaba acalorado, y sus ojos llenos de furia. – ¡Cerezanga suena mejor!, Chimicerezanga no es graciosa, es sólo difícil de pronunciar. Sé que es un Quinoto, y no sabría bien como chimichanga. ¡Y pepinillos tampoco es gracioso!

Applejack se tomó su cabeza con ambas manos; casi parecía que se terminaría encajando sus uñas.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque pepinillos me suena bastante gracioso. Sólo escúchala: peeeepiiiiniiiilloooos….

- ¿Cuál es el propósito de que me estés diciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso me quieres volver loca…? – En ese momento Applejack se sobresaltó sorprendida. – Oh, ya lo entendí, ¡ya entendí lo que están haciendo ustedes dos!

- ¿Enserio? – Pronunciaron ambas al mismo tiempo con asombro.

- ¡Claro que sí! Pinkie Pie está hablando y hablando una y otra vez para desesperarme hasta los límites de mi paciencia, y entonces me doblegue y acepte decirles la verdadera razón por la que acepté este trabajo a cambio de que ella deje de hablar, ¿verdad?

- Ah… - Fluttershy se quedó unos segundos algo pensativa sobre la acusación que acababa de escuchar. – Ah… Sí… Por supuesto… ¿Qué sí?

- No, claro que no. – Negó Pinkie Pie con total tranquilidad. – Sólo te estamos ocupando y distrayendo mientras Rainbow Dash y las otras revisan tu…

- ¡Pinkie Pie! – Fluttershy intentó estirarse hacia ella para taparle la boca antes de que prosiguiera, pero lo único que logró fue caer de su caballo de narices a tierra.

- Ups… - Exclamó apenada la joven de cabellos rosados esponjados, y se tapó ella misma su boca con sus manos. – No dije nada.

- ¿Mientras las otras revisan mi…? – Applejack miró de manera acusadora a Pinkie Pie, casi intimidante. – ¿Mientras revisan mi qué? Mi… Mi… - Applejack empezó a meditar. ¿Qué podría ser _"su"_ y que pudieran estar revisando? En realidad no había muchas opciones. – ¡¿Mi habitación?! ¡¿Rainbow Dash y las otras están revisando mi habitación mientras ustedes me están entreteniendo?!

- ¡No! – Exclamaron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo, la primera aún sobre su caballo y Fluttershy empezando a levantarse, con su vestido y cabello llenos de tierra.

- ¡Esa Rainbow Dash! – Jaló con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y entonces las agitó con fuerza. – ¡Andando Apple Storm!

El caballo relinchó con fuerza, y entonces comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria a la que iban, dejando una estela de polvo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Espera Applejack! – Le gritó Pinkie Pie con ahínco. – ¡No vayas!, ¡aún no terminó de contarte sobre las palabras chistosas…! Creo que lo arruiné…

- No te preocupes por eso, Pinkie. ¡Debemos de detenerla antes de que llegué a dónde están las demás!

- ¡Tienes razón, Fluttershy! ¡Andando Rocinante! – Y en se momento agitó las riendas del caballo con fuerza, y encajó sus talones contra sus costados.

El caballo alzó sus patadas delanteras al aire, y se agitó con violencia. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Pinkie Pie recordó por primera vez que de hecho… No sabía montar a caballo muy bien que digamos.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas presa del pánico cuando su caballo salió disparado al frente. Como le fue posible, se aferró a las riendas como si su vida dependiera de ello… Y tal vez no estaba muy errada.

- ¡Pinkie Pie! – Exclamó Fluttershy atónita, viendo impotente como su amiga se alejaba a toda velocidad.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. PARTE 5

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I  
><strong>**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 5**

Ignorantes de que Applejack ya se dirigía a ese sitio a toda velocidad, Rainbow, Twilight y Rarity, seguían con su búsqueda de alguna _"pista"_. Habían revisado el armario de la habitación, en donde se encontraba colgada la ropa de Applejack, y las maletas con las que había partido de Ponyville. Revisaron cada maleta con detenimiento, así como cada bolsillo de la ropa en el armario; lo más interesante había sido la mitad del boleto de tren que había tomado hace dos días de Canterlot a Dodge Junction, y un panfleto del Gran Rodeo de Equestria en una de sus maletas, pero nada más. En los cajones tampoco había nada fuera de lo común, sólo ropa interior y camisetas. No mucha, sólo la que se había llevado consigo a Canterlot, ya lavada. En el baño y el librero el resultado fue el mismo; nada fuera de lo común en botiquín, cajones, o entre los libros.

Parecía que su búsqueda terminaría por ser por más inútil. Pero luego, Twilight revisó la cama, los tendidos, debajo de las almohadas, y luego debajo de la misma cama; fue ahí donde las cosas fueron un poco distintas.

- Creo que encontré algo. – Informó a sus otras dos amigas, que de inmediato le pusieron atención. Estiró su mano lo más que pudo, para sacar el objeto que había encontrado. Se trataba de un bolso de tamaño mediano, color verde claro, con una manzana roja al frente.

- Es el bolso de viaje de Applejack. – Señaló Rarity al reconocerlo.

- ¿Porque lo tendrá oculto debajo de la cama?

- Porque obviamente tiene algo que ocultar en él. – Agregó Rainbow Dash a continuación, tomándose la libertad de tomar el bolso de las manos de Twilight. Lo sostuvo unos momentos, subiendo y bajando sus manos. Se sentía ligero, como si no tuviera nada nada adentro. – Veamos qué es…

Justo en el momento en el que estaba dispuesta a abrirlo, escucharon el fuerte sonido de la puerta del cuarto azotándose. Las tres se olvidaron por un instante del bolso, y por mero reflejo voltearon hacia la puerta.

- ¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza la persona en el umbral.

Antes de que pudieran percibir con total claridad su imagen, ésta se lanzó contra Rainbow Dash, empujándola al suelo y arrebatándole el bolso de las manos. Luego se puso de pie, y se apartó de ellas, pegando su espalda contra la ventana. Aunque ya lo habían predicho desde que oyeron su grito, fue hasta que la vieron parada en ese sitio, con el bolso pegado contra su cuerpo y respirando con agitación luego de al parecer haber corrido, que pudieron comprobar de quién se trataba.

- ¡Applejack! – Exclamó Twilight casi aterrada al verse descubierta.

¿Cómo había descubierto que estaban ahí?, ¿cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? Poco importaba en esos momentos realmente. La expresión de Applejack estaba llena de furia, notándosele un tremendo coraje. Sus dedos estaban aferrados con tanta fuerza a su bolso que casi se ponían blancos.

- ¡¿Qué les sucede a todas ustedes?! ¡¿Qué les da derecho a entrar aquí y esculcar mis cosas?!

- Escucha, Applejack, no es lo que parece…

Twilight intentó explicarse, pero entonces Rainbow se puso de pie en ese momento y se colocó delante de ellas de manera desafiante.

- ¡Sí es lo que parece! – Le gritó con fuerza, mirando fijamente a la Vaquera de cabellos rubios. – Tú nos orillaste a esto, al no decirnos por qué decidiste venir hasta acá. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

- Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez… ¡Cualquier cosa excepto esculcar mi habitación como si fueran un trío de ladronas!

El aire del cuarto se tensó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La manera en la que Rainbow y Applejack se miraban la una a la otra, hacían sentir a Rarity y Twilight que en cualquier momento se volverían a lanzar la una a la otra en ese mismo lugar, algo de lo que no se podían dar el lujo.

- Calmémonos todas, ¿sí? – Intervino Rarity, colocándose entre ambas. – Escucha querida, sólo estamos preocupadas por ti. Queremos estar seguras de que en verdad estás bien.

- ¡Estoy perfecta! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?!

- Te has estado comportando muy extraña, Applejack. – Añadió ahora Twilight, dando también un paso al frente. – Nos evitas, nos alejas… Y ahora te aferras a ese bolso como si tu mayor temor en la vida fuera que te lo quitáramos.

La sola mención del bolso hizo que Applejack se sobresaltara, y su rostro se pusiera un poco pálido. Tomó el bolso y lo colocó detrás de su espalda, como queriendo esconderlo.

- Si ocurre algo, sólo dínoslo. – Continuó Rarity. – ¿Qué hay en ese bolso que no quieres que veamos?

Applejack volteó a ver al suelo con nervios; incluso una pequeña gota de sudor le recorrió el rostro, desde su frente, bajando por su costado izquierdo, y luego por su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué siguen con lo mismo? – Exclamó de pronto sin levantar la mirada. – ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejar todo esto por la paz? ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme sola?!

La última pregunta la gritó con tanta fuerza al aire, que el eco de ésta retumbo en los oídos de sus amigas por unas cuantas fracciones de segundo. Y luego, todo se volvió silencio. Por un minuto, que bien se sintió mucho más largo, nadie dijo nada o se movió. Applejack continuó parada contra la ventana, con su bolso oculto por detrás, mientras sus tres amigas mantenían su distancia. De pronto, con un tono mucho más calmado, la voz de Twilight se volvió a escuchar.

- Applejack… No podemos hacer tal cosa; de ninguna manera eso podría ser posible. – Murmuró despacio, pero lo suficiente para que ella la escuchara. La chica de piel naranja viró sus ojos de nuevo hacia ellas, y vio como Twilight la miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. – Si pensamos aunque sea por un instante que estás en problemas y necesitas nuestra ayuda, nosotras haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de dártela. Eso incluye ayudarte con tu cosecha de manzanas aunque digas que tú puedes hacerlo sola, ayudarte a ganar una competencia de hacer jugo porque nos consideramos parte de tu familia, subirnos a un tren de inmediato y recorrer toda Equestria para buscarte pese a que hayas mandado una postal para que no lo hiciéramos. Aunque tú nos digas que no nos quieres aquí, aunque nos quieras hacer a un lado o nos repitas que no es de nuestra incumbencia… Nosotras estaremos contigo. Porque eso es lo que hacen las verdaderas amigas, eso es lo que todas ustedes me han enseñado, lo que han hecho todo este tiempo por mí y por las demás, y por ti.

Applejack se veía muy impresionada por las palabras de Twilight; Rarity y Rainbow Dash no se veían muy diferente. Palabras menos, palabras más, pero eso era justamente lo que todas sentían, lo que las hizo viajar hasta ese pueblo desconocido, lo que las hizo quedarse aunque la persona por la que habían ido parecía no quererlas ahí.

- Por favor, Applejack. – Continuó la Hechicera. – Sólo dinos qué está pasando. ¿Qué hay en ese bolso?

Applejack se viró hacia otro lado; le era difícil mirarlas a los ojos. Parecía dudar, dudar de qué debía de hacer, de qué debía de decir. ¿Las palabras de Twilight la habían convencido?, ¿estaba dispuesta a rendirse de una vez por todas con ese asunto?

No, no aún…

Mientras ellas no prestaban atención, y aprovechando que tenía sus manos hacia atrás por intentar ocultar el bolso, quitó el seguro de la ventana, y luego la abrió con rapidez.

- Lo siento, chicas… ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo!

Sin dar mayor explicación, se dio media vuelta y saltó por la ventana como si nada, llevándose el bolso consigo. Las tres alarmadas se dirigieron al mismo tiempo a la ventana, prácticamente chocando entre sí al encontrarse justo frente a ella. Luego de un par de empujones, lograron asomarse hacia afuera; Applejack al parecer había caído justo en la silla de montar de Apple Storm, al que había dejado de pie frente a la fachada del edificio, y ahora se alejaba cabalgando a toda velocidad.

- Eso no lo vi venir. – Comentó Rarity, impresionada.

- Esa obstinada cabeza hueca. – Murmuró Rainbow Dash con molestia.

La joven de cabello arcoíris se metió de nuevo al cuarto, y de inmediato se agachó para acercar sus manos a sus tenis y pasar sus dedos por los costados. Estos brillaron, y cambiaron de forma hasta convertirse en un par de patines con alas. Para cuando Twilight y Rarity se viraron hacia ella, su figura desapareció en un destello de colores, y en unos cuantos segundos, la misma estela se alejaba del edificio en la dirección a la que Applejack se había ido.

- Nosotras también debemos ir. – Indicó Twilight Sparkle, y ella y Rarity también corrieron afuera de la habitación, y luego afuera de los dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Varios trabajadores habían visto a la nueva capataz galopando a paso veloz hacia los dormitorios; ahora la veían pasar en dirección contraria con la misma, o más prisa que antes. Luego dio un giro drástico para tomar la senda hacia la <em>"oficina"<em>, o más bien hacia el portón principal. ¿A dónde tenía pensado ir exactamente? No lo sabía, no sabía nada en esos momentos. No podía pensar con claridad, ni tomar decisiones coherentes. Lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse lo más posible de sus amigas, alejarse y que no vieran lo que ocultaba en ese bolso verde que traía en su regazo mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus riendas; eso era lo único que le importaba.

- ¡No importa que tan rápido huyas no podrás correr más rápido que yo! – Escuchó la sonora voz de Rainbow Dash, justo a su izquierda. Alarmada, volteó a ver en dicha dirección de reojo. Rainbow se deslizaba en sus patines justo a su lado, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que Apple Storm.

- ¡No deberías estar usando tu Elemento de la Armonía en algo como esto!

- Tú no deberías de estar aquí huyendo como niña cobarde. ¡Dame ese bolso!

- ¡Jamás!

La intención de lanzársele encima fue más que evidente para Applejack, por lo que de inmediato hizo que su caballo girara para poder esquivarla; Rainbow cayó del otro lado del camino tras su salto. Applejack empezó a correr ahora en otra dirección, pero su insistente amiga la siguió sin perder impulso.

- ¡¿Qué es tan importante como para que te comportes así?!

- ¡No puedo decírtelo!

- ¡Somos amigas, tonta! ¡Eso debería significar que puedes decirme lo que sea!

- ¡Esto no!

- ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Dame la maldita bolsa!

Applejack miraba sobre su hombro como Rainbow corría detrás y se preparaba para volver a saltar contra ella. Su atención estaba totalmente puesta en que movimiento hacer a continuación para esquivarla… Pero entonces un grito frente a ella la hizo olvidarse por un instante de su perseguidora.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó alguien con fuerza, al parecer presa del pánico.

Frente a ellas, un segundo caballo se dirigía desbocado en su dirección contraria. Y la jinete sobre éste, no era otra que…

- ¿Pinkie Pie? – Susurró en voz baja un poco extrañada por la escena. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar al respecto, pues se dirigía directo hacia ella en ruta de colisión.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡No puedo detenerlo! – Gritaba con insistencia; lagrimas brotaban a chorros de sus ojos, y todo su cabello rosado era agitado con violencia por el viento.

Applejack reaccionó y le sacó la vuelta como le fue posible en el último segundo. Fue una movida rápida y precisa que evitó que se estrellaran. Sin embargo, no lo fue tanto para Raimbow Dash, quien ya había dado el rápido salto hacia el frente para atraparla, pero en su lugar se encontró de frente con Pinkie Pie.

- ¡¿Pinkie Pie?! ¡Esperaaaaa!

Como pudo, se giró en el aire en un intento por esquivarla, pero igual terminó cayendo en el lomo del caballo justo detrás de Pinkie Pie, golpeándose con fuerza. Luego se deslizó por el costado izquierdo, y cuando menos lo pensó su cara se dirigía de lleno a tierra. Interpuso sus manos al frente para protegerse y cerró los ojos; pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a mirar, su rostro se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros suspendido sobre el suelo; el polvo levantado por el trote del caballo le llenaba la nariz, y la hacía toser con fuerza. Dobló su cuerpo como pudo para mirar hacia arriba; su pierna se había quedado enganchada de la silla del caballo, y ahora estaba colgada de cabeza por un costado mientras el animal continuaba corriendo despavorido.

- ¡Maldición! – Intentó extender sus manos a su pie para liberarse, pero sintió como su cabeza golpeaba con el tronco de uno de los árboles al pasar muy cerca de éste. – ¡Auh! Pinkie Pie… ¡Auh! ¡Mi pie se atoró en la silla! ¡Detente!

- ¡¿Que parte _"Auxilio, no puedo detenerlo"_ no entendiste?! – Le respondió, totalmente presa del pánico.

- ¡Al menos ayúdame! ¡Libera mi pierna!

- ¡No puedo! ¡Si suelto las riendas moriré!

- ¡No digas tonterías!

Y se alejaron por el camino hacia la entrada principal de la granja, sin que nadie las detuviera. Applejack se había detenido a un lado del camino, mirando con detenimiento como ambas se alejaban. Por un lado había sido un golpe de suerte que Pinkie Pie apareciera; de no haber sido por ello, con lo obstinada que era Rainbow Dash, tarde o temprano hubiera podido quitarle el bolso. Ahora bien podría darse media vuelta, salir de ese sitio, y ocultar el bolso en otro lugar donde nunca lo encontrarían; sería sencillo. Pero…

Applejack miró con detenimiento el bolso en sus manos, y luego miró en la dirección en la que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se habían ido. Sus amigas estaban en problemas, eso no lo podía ignorar. Si continuaban así, podrían hacerse mucho daño, a ellas y a otras personas. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a que ocurriese eso por ocultar lo que ese bolso contenía? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?

La respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera debió pensarlo mucho: por supuesto que no, no lo haría. Ató el bolso a la silla de Apple Storm, y de inmediato tomó sus riendas y lo giró hacia la salida.

- ¡Andando Apple Storm! ¡Hyah!

Al grito de su dueña, el veloz potro comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas detrás del otro caballo.

* * *

><p>Pinkie y Rainbow habían llegado hasta el pueblo, y se movían sin control por la plaza principal, corriendo alrededor de la torre de reloj, y entre los callejones. La gente se hacia un lado asustados para no ser arrolladas.<p>

- ¡¿A dónde rayos intenta ir este caballo?! – Gritaba Rainbow, intentando cuidar que su cabeza no golpeara con nada más, a la vez que buscaba la forma de zafar su pierna

- ¡Tal vez sólo quiere salir a pasear!

- Oh, ¡eso suena grandioso! Esto no podría ser peor.

De pronto, el silbato del tren matutino acercándose resonó con fuerza no muy lejos de ellas. Ambas notaron que el caballo se dirigía de hecho en dirección a las vías de tren, en donde se venía acercando la enorme locomotora en su dirección contraria.

- Ay no...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! – Las dos gritaron con fuerza y terror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

- ¡Detenlo, Pinkie Pie!

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Jala esas riendas como si tu vida dependiera de ello! ¡Y es así!

Pinkie pie intentó jalar las riendas, pero el caballo no respondía; seguía en dirección recta hacia las vías y hacia el tren.

- ¡¿De todos tenías que elegir al único caballo en este sitio con deseos suicidas?!

- ¡Me gusto por sus lunares blancos ovalados tiene en su costado! ¡Parecen tres globos! ¡Me gustan los globos…!

- ¡No es momento para eso…!

- ¡Hyah! – Se escuchó que alguien pronunciaba con fuerza.

Apple Storm, con Applejack en su lomo guiándolo, apareció de pronto, y poco a poco se iba colocando a su costado.

- ¡Applejack! – Pronunciaron Rainbow y Pinkie, ambas realmente felices de verla.

- ¡Acércate un poco más, amigo! – Le indicaba Applejack a su caballo. Avanzaron hasta colocarse justo a su lado, y luego hizo que se acercara lo más posible. – Muy bien…

Applejack soltó las riendas y Apple Storm siguió andando por su cuenta. Se apoyó en la silla para poder subir sus pies y pararse sobre ella, derecha. Cada movimiento se veía muy preciso; se veía la gran experiencia y facilidad que tenía para ese tipo de cosas. De la nada, dio un salto desde Apple Storm hacia el otro caballo, cayendo sentada en la silla justo detrás de Pinkie Pie, y con su bota casi contra la cara de Rainbow Dash; Apple Storm se había ido deteniendo poco a poco cuando Applejack dejó su silla, quedándose atrás.

El Tren seguía acercándose con rapidez hacia la estación. El maquinista pareció ver a lo lejos lo que ocurría, pues el tren estaba empezando a frenar de manera violenta, pero era obvio que no lograría desacelerar a tiempo.

La Vaquera de piel naranja tomó las manos de Pinkie Pie, quien aún era incapaz de soltar las riendas. Usando las suyas como si fueran de ella, comenzó a jalar las riendas con fuerza hacia un lado.

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Tranquilo amigo! – Exclamaba Applejack con fuerza. – ¡Dije Tranquilo!

El caballo empezó a obedecer, y dio un giro abrupto hacia la izquierda, esquivando el inminente choque contra el tren por apenas una fracción de segundo. Rainbow prácticamente vio pasar frente a sus nariz las ruedas de éste, y hasta le pareció sentir algunas de las chispas que soltaban por la fricción contra los rieles al frenar; esa sensación fue suficiente para dejarla paralizada y pálida del miedo.

Una vez a salvo del impacto, Applejack lo dirigió de nuevo a la plaza principal, y entonces empezó a tirar con fuerza de las riendas, acompañada de su voz autoritaria. El caballo al fin pareció reaccionar a esto, y empezó a detenerse poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente quieto. Fue entonces cuando al fin las tres pudieron suspirar aliviadas.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y gritos provenientes de la gente a su alrededor.

- ¡Bien hecho!

- ¡Increíble!

Todos los que habían visto la gran proeza de Applejack, ahora la celebraba con entusiasmo. Esto la apenó un poco, pero en esos momentos estaba más concentrada en sus dos amigas.

- Applejack. – Escuchó que pronunciaba una atónita, y aún de cabeza Rainbow Dash. – Nos salvaste…

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Pronunció con tranquilidad, bajándose de la silla con cuidado. Luego, empezó a desatar la pierna la Rainbow. – Cómo diría Twilight, las verdaderas amigas no dejan que sus amigas mueran arrolladas por un tren. Aunque te golpeen, te insulten y esculquen tus cosas a escondidas.

Cuando el pie de la joven de azul al fin fue liberado, cayó irremediablemente a tierra, golpeándose un poco; al menos todo era mejor que ser golpeada por un tren.

Pinkie Pie bajó de un salto del caballo, prácticamente lazándosele encima a Applejack para darle un fuerte y desesperado abrazo.

- ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias! – Repetía con entusiasmo. – Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida….

- Está bien, Pinkie Pie, tranquila. – Le respondió mientras le acariciaba su espalda. – ¿Qué no dijiste que cuando tenías miedo debías reír?

- ¡¿Quién puede reír cuando vas sobre un animal que corre a mil kilómetros por hora?! Aunque visto desde otra perspectiva podría haberle parecido muy gracioso a alguien…

Habían pasado un fuerte susto, pero parecían estar mejor poco a poco. Entre toda la conmoción, prácticamente a las tres se les había olvidado lo que había ocurrido antes de todo ello.

- Applejack. – Escucharon la voz cercana de Twilight Sparkle. Rarity, Fluterrshy y ella, se dirigían caminando en su dirección; Fluttershy tiraba de las riendas de Apple Storm, guiándolo para que las siguiera. – Dejaste esto en la silla de Apple Storm.

En sus manos, la hechicera sostenía el bolso verde, el mismo que habían encontrado en su habitación, el mismo que Applejack intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de esconderles. Al verlo, el rostro de Applejack se tensó y sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Sintió el tremendo impulso de lanzársele encima y arrebatárselo. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa similar a eso, Twilight empezó a caminar hacia ella con paso tranquilo. Se paró a menos de un metro de distancia, y le extendió el bolso.

- Tómalo. – Le indicó con calma, tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Tranquila, no hemos visto aun lo que contiene.

Applejack, algo dudosa, tomó el bolso con ambas manos. En efecto, no parecía haber nada que indicara que hubiera sido abierto; estaba tal y como lo había dejado.

- Lamentamos mucho nuestro comportamiento, Applejack. Tal vez no fue la manera adecuada de reaccionar, pero escucha. Sea lo que sea que te pase o lo que te moleste, nosotras te ayudaremos y apoyaremos; sin importar qué sea lo que ocultas en ese bolso.

Eso la sorprendió, la sorprendió enserio. Incrédula, miró de nuevo el bolso. Aunque lo pareciera a simple vista, no había forma de estar totalmente segura de que en efecto no habían visto lo que contenía. Pero conocía a Twilight Sparkle. Era bastante honesta, en especial cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas. En su experiencia, nunca le había tocado que le mintiera de alguna forma. Volteó entonces a ver a las demás. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, e incluso la propia Rainbow Dash, todas la miraban, aceptando las palabras que Twilight acababa de pronunciar.

Applejack suspiró con profundidad; una notoria incomodidad la inundó de pronto.

- Yo soy la que debe de disculparse por su comportamiento. Por intentar que nadie se enterara de este asunto, las hice preocuparse, tomarse la molestia de averiguar dónde estaba, y venir hasta aquí. Encima de todo, puse el riesgo la vida de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash; si algo les hubiera ocurrido, jamás me lo perdonaría… Lo siento…

Antes de que alguna pensara siquiera en qué responderle, Applejack le regresó el bolso a Twilight, tomando desprevenidas a todas.

- Pueden mirar lo que contiene. Pero por favor, no me juzguen…

La Vaquera les dio la espalda, y se alejó algunos pasos de ellas; parecía que no deseaba ver sus rostros en esos momentos.

Twilight y las otras se vieron entre sí, confusas y dudosas de si lo decía enserio, y de si en verdad estaba bien que abrieran el bolso. ¿Enserio podían hacerlo? En el cuarto, Applejack parecía muy decidida a que no lo hicieran. Al final, se decidieron a hacerlo. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity, se posicionaron alrededor de Twilight para poder ver mejor cuando ella abrió el bolso con suma delicadeza.

Todas se asomaron para ver el interior. Lo que vieron, confundió a todas por igual.

- Estos son… - Exclamó Twilight en voz baja, y entonces introdujo su mano en el bolso, sacando un par de…

- ¿Listones? – Completó Rarity un instante después.

Eran listones de competición, listones de premios, de colores rojos, verdes, dorados y blancos. Había tal vez unos diez en total.

- Son todos los listones que gané en el Gran Rodeo de Equestria. – Se explicó Applejack, mientras aún les daba la espalda.

- Cielos, son muchos. – Comentó Fluttershy fascinada.

- Tal y como la gente en la Arena y Miss Cherry Jubilee nos dijeron. – Agregó Twilight al comentario de Fluttershy.

Entendían la parte de que eran sus listones de premiación del Rodeo. Pero lo que aún ninguna lograba entender, era porque los estaba ocultando tan fieramente…

- Miren con más cuidado. – Oyeron que Applejack volvía a hablar, con un notorio pesar en su voz. – Son listones de todos los colores posibles… Excepto azul. Competí en cada una de las pruebas del Rodeo, y di todo mi esfuerzo en ellas… Pero no fue suficiente. Quedé en quinto lugar, cuarto, tercero, incluso en segundo, pero no gané en ninguna. Y encima de todo, el premio económico sólo se le entregó a los mejores tres de la competencia… Y yo no fui una de ellos.

Echaron un segundo vistazo a todos los listones. Era verdad, no había ni un sólo listón de primer lugar entre ellos. Intentaron recordar entonces lo que habían oído, lo que la gente les había dicho. Sí, todos recordaban a Applejack, todos decían lo bien que lo había hecho, como les había impresionado por ser su primer año… Pero nadie decía nada sobre que hubiera ganado; simplemente les parecía que lo había hecho bien para ser su primera vez compitiendo.

Y luego pasaron a recordar todo lo que había pasado y habían dicho una semana atrás, durante sus ceremonias y fiestas de despedida, e incluso durante esa última mañana en la estación del tren. Como le habían dicho que volviera con muchos listones, como todo repetían que estaban seguros que ganaría todas las competencias, y la Alcaldesa repitiendo lo mucho que necesitaban el dinero del premio.

Ante el silencio de sus amigas, Applejack continuó.

- Lo siento chicas. Les fallé a ustedes, a la Alcaldesa y a Ponyville. Todas confiaron en mí, me dieron su apoyo y sus esperanzas. Me hicieron una gran despedida y fiesta… Pero la verdad es que fui soberbia. Pensé que por ser la mejor en Ponyville podría batirme con los mejores. Pero la verdad es que no estaba lista. No podía volver a casa derrotada. Pensé que al menos debía de juntar el dinero para la reconstrucción de la alcaldía. Y por eso acepté este trabajo… Y por eso no podía decirles la verdad; me avergonzaba demasiado que lo supieran.

- Pero Applejack… - Twilight, y todas las demás, intentaban decir algo, pero no sabían con claridad qué debían de decir en una situación así ante lo que acababan de oír. Después de todo, ellas mismas habían sido parte de quienes le habían dicho todo eso…

De pronto, todas vieron como Rainbow Dash se alejaba del grupo, y se dirigía hacia Applejack con rapidez.

- ¿Rainbow Dash?

La chica de cabello arcoíris no dijo nada. Sólo se paró justo detrás de Applejack, la tomó de un hombro con fuerza y de un sólo jalón la hizo voltearse de nuevo hacia ella por la fuerza. Confundida, Applejack se encontró de frente con el rostro acalorado e irascible de Rainbow Dash, que la miraba fijamente.

- Eres… Una… ¡Idiota!

Con sólo esa advertencia lanzada, Rainbow alzó su puño derecho hacia atrás y luego hacia el frente, con la clara intención de golpearla. Applejack reaccionó rápidamente, tomándola de la muñeca y deteniendo su puño apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Rainbow no se quedó sólo en ello, y a continuación alzó su puño izquierdo para hacer el segundo intento, que también fue detenido por la Vaquera de la misma manera. Comenzaron entonces a forcejear, Applejack sujetándola con fuerza para que no se liberara e intentarla atacarla, y ella jalando y empujando con furia.

La escena alarmó de inmediato a las otras. No podían creer que Rainbow de nuevo lo estuviera haciendo; eso ya era demasiado.

- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No!

De inmediato las cuatro se aproximaron para separarlas, pero se detuvieron prácticamente a medio camino al escuchar a Rainbow…

- ¡Eres una… idiota! ¡Idiota…! Idiota… - Repetió varias veces, con un pequeño y casi inaudible hilo de voz agobiante, y de la nada se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras Applejack la seguía sujetando de las muñecas; parecía tan impresionada que sus manos no habían reaccionado para soltarla.

Pero Applejack no era la única. Todas se extrañaron enormemente. Ese tono, no era común escucharlo en Rainbow… No, de hecho era menos que común; era prácticamente desconocido. Se oía como… Pero no, no podía ser. ¿Sería posible que estuviera… llorando?

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy no podían estar seguras, pero Applejack sí. La joven de piel anaranjada veía incrédula el rostro de su amiga. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y abundantes lágrimas surgían de entre sus parpados, y se deslizaban por las mejillas; al mismo tiempo, pequeños jadeos surgían de su garganta.

- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Preguntó confusa, y sólo entonces soltó sus muñecas, haciendo que sus brazos cayeran sin la menor interrupción hacia sus lados. Applejack se agachó frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación. ¿Por qué lloraba?

- ¿A quién le importa la alcaldía, los estúpidos listones o el estúpido dinero? – Escucharon que Rainbow empezaba a pronunciar entre jadeos sin alzar su rostro. – ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en no volver a casa por algo como eso? ¿Qué no sabes lo que sentí cuando creí que no te volvería a ver? ¿No sabes el miedo que tuve de qué te hubiera pasado algo? Eres una idiota… Una campesina idiota… - Sin previo aviso, se abrazó con fuerza de ella, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho. – Cuando dije que me avergonzaría de ti si perdías, no era enserio… Así hubieras quedado en el lugar cincuenta… Para mí siempre serías la número uno…

- Rainbow Dash…

Applejack no sabía ni qué pensar ante lo que ocurría ante ella. ¿Qué era lo más extraño? Era difícil decidir. ¿Rainbow Dash llorando abiertamente enfrente de todas?, ¿abrazándola? ¿O las cosas que le estaba diciendo? ¿En verdad sentía eso? ¿Lo que decía… era enserio? Podía sentir como humedecía un poco su camisa con sus lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Era como si se hubiera estado guardando todo eso demasiado tiempo, y al final todo había salido disparado como un geiser.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como las otras se acercaban, parándose detrás de Rainbow Dash. Las cuatro la miraban fijamente, cada una con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Ella tiene razón, Applejack. – Pronunció Fluttershy primero. – Habrá muchas otras competencias y formas de reparar la Alcaldía, pero no otras Applejack que tomen tu lugar si te marchas de Ponyville para siempre.

- Y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. – Agregó Twilight a continuación. – Todos con los que hemos hablado, sólo han hablado maravillas de tu espléndido desempeño. Tal vez ahora no estabas lista, pero de seguro el año que viene arrasarás con todos los premios.

- Y claro, ocuparás un nuevo _look_. – Mencionó Rarity con elegancia. – Te confeccionaré un guardarropa completo, mucho mejor esta vez; algo que en cuanto los jueces te ven digan _"¡Esa es la vaquera más deslumbrante que hemos visto!"_

- ¡Y haremos una fiesta mucho mejor el año que viene! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo, agitando sus brazos. – Con más globos y pasteles. Oh, incluso podría ayudarte a practicar, como viste, ya tengo experiencia cabalgando.

Todas rieron divertida al escuchar a Pinkie Pie.

Cada una tomaba turno para agregar algo más a conversación; palabras sinceras de ánimo, de apoyo y de solidaridad con su amiga. A ninguna de ellas le importaba lo que había ocurrido. A ninguna le importaba que hubiera perdido, que no hubiera ganado el dinero, ni siquiera que se hubiera ido a esconder en ese sitio. No les importaba nada de eso, y ninguna estaba decepcionada o enojada; sólo querían decirle abiertamente lo mucho que la apreciaban, lo mucho que la querían.

No pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y sus ojos se humedecieron de un segundo a otro, soltándose a llorar al igual que Rainbow Dash; incluso también alzó sus brazos, abrazándose de su amiga de cabellos arcoíris.

- No las merezco chicas… En verdad no las merezco… - Fue lo único claro que pudo surgir de su boca.

Todas las demás parecieron contagiarse de sentimiento, y también sintieron ganas de llorar, ganas que no mantuvieron retraídas por mucho. Las cuatro se agacharon también, y se abrazaron como pudieron de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, estando ahora las seis juntas, dejándose llevar por la tremenda emoción que las inundaba.

Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, antes de empezar a calmarse; incluso Rainbow Dash había al fin recuperado la compostura. Las seis se pusieron de pie, se arreglaron sus ropas, su cabello y se limpiaron sus mejillas y ojos.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices? – Cuestionó Twilight. – ¿Volverás a Ponyville con nosotras?

Applejack pasaba sus dedos y sus mangas por su rostro para secárselo. Volteó a ver a cada una con una sonrisa gentil y feliz en los labios. Miró a Twilight, luego a Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, y por último a Rainbow Dash; todas la miraban fijamente, excepto Rainbow, que estaba volteando hacia otro lado, al parecer algo apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Me encantaría chicas, enserio que sí. – Les respondió con gentileza. – Pero no puedo hacerlo…

Las sonrisas de todas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, e incluso Rainbow olvidó su pena, y se volteó en su dirección de nuevo. ¿Había dicho… que no?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y de aquí surgió el ****_"Creí que no te volería a ver" _****del título. ¿Y dónde está el "****_AppleDash"_****? Un poco diluido hasta ahora, pero eso está por cambiar… En fin este capítulo me gustó. Mi único problema es que haya tardado demasiado en llegar a él. Yo había calculado que éste iba a ser el capítulo 3, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Las escenas y la interacción entre los personajes se volvieron más largas de lo que esperaba; suele pasar. Pero bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que creo (o espero) que les va a agradar más.**


	6. PARTE 6

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I  
><strong>**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 6**

- ¿Que no puedes? – Preguntó Rainbow Dash, casi alarmada. – ¿Por qué dices que no puedes?

- Porque no puedo, no por el momento al menos. – Fue la respuesta directa de Applejack.

Luego de haber realizado todo ese largo y cansado viaje, y de haber ideado un plan con marcadas subidas y bajadas en su ejecución, al fin pensaron que todo estaba resuelto y que su labor había terminado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, y también confusión, Applejack les soltaba esta nueva sorpresa, afirmando que pese a todo lo dicho, no podía volver con ellas a Ponyville. Pero, ¿por qué?

- Pero Applejack, ya te dijimos que a nadie le importará lo que pasó. – Mencionó Twilight Sparkle, dando un paso al frente.

- La Alcaldesa tal vez esté un poco decepcionada y llore, pero ya se le pasará. – Agregó Pinkie Pie.

- Y creo que tu abuela dijo que te daría unos coscorrones, pero de seguro sólo estaba jugando. – Comentó ahora Rarity, aunque inmediatamente después pareció dudarlo. – ¿O tal vez no?

- No es nada de eso.

Applejack tomó las riendas de Apple Storm con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha empezaba a acariciarle su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos concentrada en ello, comenzó a caminar, jalando las riendas de su caballo, y haciendo que la siguiera; sus amigas también lo hicieron, andando a su lado.

- No puedo irme de Dodge Junction todavía. – Comenzó a explicarles mientras avanzaban. – Yo acepté el trabajo de capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch por mi propia decisión, y no puedo solamente irme así como así; menos cuando es plena temporada de recolección y hay tanto trabajo que hacer. Todos han sido muy buenos y amables conmigo aquí, en especial Miss Cherry Jubilee. Lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme hasta que encuentren a un nuevo capataz. Además, ustedes mismas vieron lo grande y próspero que es este lugar. Miss Cherry lo dijo, uno de cada siete frascos de jalea de cereza que se comen en toda Equestria, proviene de Cherry Hill Ranch. Siento que hay mucho que puedo aprender aquí para hacer crecer y mejorar Sweet Apple Acres. Por todo eso no puedo irme con ustedes.

Las cinco guardaron silencio, escuchando atentamente todo lo que su amiga les decía; e incluso cuando calló, nadie pudo decir mucho de inmediato. ¿Qué podrían decir? Applejack siempre había sido muy responsable, y si había aceptado ese trabajo no se iría de la noche a la mañana dejándolo varado. Y en efecto, la plantación les había parecido un lugar fascinante y lleno de movimiento; y Miss Cherry se veía como una persona muy amable y agradable. Aunque cada una por separado intentaba pensar en algo que responderle, algo para decirle que la convenciera de que se fuera con ellas, todas sabían que Applejack era así, y que no se iría tan fácil si tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

- Creo que eso lo podemos entender. – Comentó Twilight con una sonrisa melancólica. – Pero eso significa que sí volverás tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí. – Respondió la vaquera, intentando usar un tono más animado. – Ponyville es mi hogar, siempre lo es y siempre lo será; sólo necesitaba que ustedes me lo recordaran.

- Te extrañaremos, Applejack. – Murmuró Fluttershy, sonriendo de la misma forma que Twilight. – Pero nos conformaremos con saber que volverás cuando te sea oportuno.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie asintieron y parecieron compartir la misma opinión que Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy habían exteriorizado. Por su lado, como ya todas esperaban considerando lo que había ocurrido ese último par de días, Rainbow Dash no se veía del todo de acuerdo. Ella no sonreía, ni tampoco asentía. Caminaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado con ligero desagrado.

- Rainbow Dash. – Escuchó que Rarity le hablaba. – ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? Vamos, no seas una niña berrinchuda.

- ¡No soy nada de eso!

- Hey, Rainbow. – Fue ahora Applejack la que le hablaba, y el oírla hizo que Rainbow se estremeciera un poco. Al voltear a verla sobre su hombro, pudo verla sonriéndole ampliamente. – Lamento haberte hecho enojar tanto con mi egoísmo. Pero anda, tienes mi promesa de que éste no será un adiós, y que volveré. ¿A quién conoces más honesta que yo?, ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Rainbow Dash se tornaron ligeramente sonrosadas. Miró hacia el suelo unos momentos, mientras con una mano se frotaba su brazo. Luego, sin voltear a verla, alzó su puño izquierdo hacia ella y lo mantuvo así.

- Está bien... Pero más te vale que vuelvas, ¿oíste? Si no lo haces, volveré aquí y te arrastraré conmigo de vuelta.

- No será necesario llegar a eso; tienes mi palabra… – Le respondió, y a su vez alzó su propio puño para chocarlo contra el de la chica de piel azul, justo como lo habían hecho una semana atrás en la estación de tren de Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Decidieron aceptar la invitación que Miss Cherry Jubilee les había hecho el día anterior, y quedarse a dormir en la plantación esa noche. A la hora de la cena, fueron igualmente bienvenidas en el comedor, sentándose en la misma mesa que la dueña del rancho y Applejack. Ésta aún no le diría a su nueva jefa que tenía pensado volver a casa en algún momento, pero pensaba hacerlo pronto.<p>

- ¿Así que mañana ya vuelven a casa, chicas?, ¿tan pronto? – Mencionó la mujer de cabello rojo, estando ya todas sentadas, con sus platos servidos. Todas comían y hablaban, excepto Pinkie Pie, que sólo comía.

- Si, me temo que hay trabajo que hacer en Ponyville que no podemos retrasar. – Contestó Twilight Sparkle. – Pero decidimos quedarnos una noche más, para estar un poco más con Applejack.

- Pues qué remedio. Ya saben, son bienvenidas en mi rancho cuando así lo deseen. Siempre y cuando no estrellen mis caballos contra el tren.

Pinkie Pie alzó su cabeza, con su boca aún llena de comida, al escuchar tal comentario.

- ¿Lo dice por mí? – Murmuró a como la comida le permitió, pero apenas y logró ser comprensible.

Todas rieron al unísono, y un poco después Pinkie Pie se les unió.

- Jelly. – Llamó Miss Cherry con fuerza a una jovencita de piel verde claro, con un delantal. – Por favor, trae siete vasos de sidra de cereza, para mí, para Applejack y para sus amigas. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?

- Enseguida, Miss Cherry. – Respondió la joven y de inmediato caminó con rapidez hacia la cocina.

- ¿Sidra de Cereza? – Cuestionó Twilight con curiosidad. – ¿Es como algún tipo de jugo?

- Algo así. – Mencionó Applejack, algo insegura. – Es un jugo de Cereza Fermentado. Tiene un sabor muy fuerte, no sé si les guste.

- Oh, vamos querida. – Señaló Miss Cherry, divertida. – Debemos de celebrar la visita y ahora partida de tus amigas, y la mejor forma de celebrarlo es con un brindis de sidra.

Luego de un par de minutos, dos meseras trajeron siete vasos de un líquido rojizo oscuro, y colocaron cada uno frente a ellas. Fluttershy acercó su rostro con cuidado a su vaso, y percibió un poco el aroma que surgía del líquido; en efecto olía un poco fuerte.

Miss Cherry tomó su vaso y lo alzó al frente, hacia todas las demás.

- Salud por que tengan un feliz viaje de regreso a casa, y para que volvamos a vernos.

Todas tomaron sus respectivos vasos, alzándolos también de la misma forma que ella.

- ¡Salud!

Las siete bajaron sus vasos y se los empinaron al mismo tiempo, dando un profundo sorbo del misterioso jugo. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, y Rarity, hicieron sus cabezas hacia un lado, y comenzaron a toser un poco, como si algo les hubiera raspado la garganta. Rainbow Dash no tosió, pero si carraspeó un poco de manera disimulada. Applejack y Miss Cherry, por su lado, parecieron beberlo con completa normalidad. Por su lado, Pinkie Pie fue la única que se empinó todo su vaso de un sólo trago, e incluso después se lamió los labios.

- ¡Esto está delicioso! – Exclamó con entusiasmo.

- ¿Te lo pareció? – Comentó Rarity, un tanto confundida; aún intentaba asimilar el sabor.

- De hecho… - Rainbow Dash miró con curiosidad su vaso, y luego volvió a dar un sorbo de él; el segundo trago le pareció mucho más agradable, y entonces se lo empinó todo el resto de golpe. – No está tan mal. ¿Puedo servirme un poco más?

- Todo lo que quieras, cariño. – Le respondió Miss Cherry con ánimo.

Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity, sólo se terminaron su primer vaso; Miss Cherry y Applejack, tomaron dos en total. Pero Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se dieron el lujo de servirse uno tras otro, hasta que perdieron la cuenta luego del cuarto. A Pinkie Pie le había fascinado la nueva bebida, y a Rainbow Dash también, aunque en menor medida que su amiga; al final todo el asunto se había vuelto más que nada en una especie de competencia, para no quedar registrado que había bebido menos vasos que Pinkie Pie, de lo cual la verdad no había quedado del todo segura.

Una vez terminada su cena, y de haber estado charlando por más de una hora, Miss Cherry tuvo que retirarse, por lo que las chicas hicieron también lo mismo y se dispusieron a ir a las habitaciones que les habían preparados. Pese a que Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie habían bebido mucho por igual, ésta última se veía normal, animada y enérgica como siempre. Rainbow Dash, por su lado… Estaba un poco extraña. Caminaba algo tambaleante, reía mucho, y parecía renuente a no querer dormir.

- ¡¿Quién quiere dormir?! – Pronunciaba con fuerza, mientras Applejack la ayudaba a caminar hacia afuera del comedor. – La noche es joven… Vayamos a caminar… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una de nuestras legendarias carreras Applejack aquí y ahora?

- En ese estado no podrás ni correr dos pasos sin caerte, amiga.

- ¿Quién dice que no?

Applejack les dijo a las demás que se adelantaran hacia los dormitorios y que ella llevaría a Rainbow Dash a caminar a un poco para que se despejara; Twilight y las otras hicieron exactamente eso. Applejack empezó a caminar entre los árboles de cerezas, acompañada de Rainbow Dash, que caminaba a su lado, con su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros para evitar que cayera.

- ¿Querías andar conmigo a solas acaso? – Cuestionó Rainbow Dash riendo.

- Sólo quería evitar que siguieras haciendo el ridículo. – Le respondió Applejack con tono burlón.

Luego de caminar con el apoyo de Applejack por un rato, Rainbow Dash comenzó a andar por su cuenta, al parecer un poco más estable, pero de vez en cuando daba algún paso en falso. La chica de cabellos arcoíris caminaba al frente con sus brazos extendidos a los lados, y Applejack la seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mientras seguían andando entre los árboles de cerezas, conversaban de cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba por la cabeza a Rainbow Dash, aunque ninguno era un tema realmente importante.

- Ese jugo de Cereza Fermentado ha sido la bebida más deliciosa que he probado, después del Jugo de Manzana de la Familia Apple, claro. – Comentó Rainbow Dash con un tono juguetón.

- Ya lo creo, pero parece que se te subió demasiado a la cabeza. Si no te conociera, diría que eres una citadina debilucha.

- ¿A quién le dices debilucha? – Rainbow se detuvo, y se dio media vuelta con rapidez hacia ella. – ¿Quieres volver a probar qué tan debiluchos son mis puños?

Y en ese momento lanzó un puñetazo de manera torpe, y prácticamente al azar, al aire, lo que provocó que su cuerpo diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y luego se tambaleara hacia un lado, amenazando con caerse. Applejack se alarmó al ver esto.

- ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente se le lanzó, pegándosele por detrás y tomándola de los brazos para sostenerla. Rainbow pegó inconscientemente su espalda contra ella, y en ese momento dejó de reír. Pese a su estado, sentía como sus manos la tomaban con firmeza, y su torso se pegaba por completo contra su espalda; no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía esa noche, hasta que sintió el ligero calor proveniente del cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo.

- Ten más cuidado. – Le comentó Applejack, sin poder evitar reír un poco por lo ligeramente divertida que era la situación. Hizo entonces que volvieran a avanzar y se colocaran debajo de uno de los árboles. – No querrás viajar en camilla con un tobillo roto de regreso a Ponyville, ¿o sí?

Ambas chicas se sentaron bajo el árbol a descansar, con sus espaldas pegadas contras el tronco de éste. Applejack quería esperar un poco a que Rainbow se recuperara, por lo que se quedaron quietas, mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre ellas. El aire olía delicioso, y todo estaba realmente tranquilo y callado; no se escuchaba ni un sólo sonido en los alrededor, y nada se movía. No había voces, ni ruidos. Todo estaba tan, tan quieto…

- _"Cómo si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo."_ – Pensó Rainbow Dash, y el pensamiento hizo que surgiera una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oye, Rainbow. – Escuchó que Applejack le hablaba, por lo que volteó a verla de inmediato sin dudarlo. Ella miraba atentamente al cielo, y por un momento le pareció ver las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos, brillando con intensidad. – Eso que me dijiste esta mañana…

No supo bien a qué se refería al principio, posiblemente por su estado no muy consciente; pero no tardó mucho en rocrdarlo, en avergonzarse de ello. Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia otro lado con pena. Luego de escuchar el motivo por el que no había vuelto a Ponyville, había reaccionado de una forma un tanto singular, algo más… emotiva, más de lo que cualquiera de sus amigas la hubiera visto antes. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía; sólo reaccionó sin pensar.

- No me malinterpretes. – Señaló la chica rubia de inmediato al sentir la incomodidad de su amiga. – No te voy a reprochar ni nada. De hecho… Me agradó mucho oírte decir lo que dijiste, no sabía que pensabas todo eso de mí.

- ¿Que no sabías? Ah, bueno. – Rió de forma un tanto forzada. – Qué extraño fue todo eso, ¿verdad?

- Si te soy honesta, sí. Yo al menos no estoy acostumbrada a oírte decir ese tipo de cosas. Y ni qué se diga de verte llorar…

- ¡Ya te dije que eran lágrimas de rabia!

- Sí, claro.

La felicidad de Rainbow Dash ocasionada por la sidra, parecía haberse diluido. En su lugar, la situación parecía causarle algo de incomodidad. Pensaba incluso en esos momentos si estaría bien pararse y salir corriendo, o sería demasiado descortés.

- El asunto es que me tomaste por sorpresa. – Prosiguió Applejack. – No sabía que tú podías reaccionar de esa forma. Normalmente tiendes a molestar y golpear a los que lo hacen.

- Hey, eso no es cierto. – Señaló de inmediato con firmeza. – Ta… Tal vez no lo demuestre tan seguido con palabras… o acciones… o cualquier otra cosa. Pero ustedes cinco son mis amigas, y son muy… muy… muy importantes para mí…

Guardó silencio unos momentos, jugando un poco con sus dedos. Tragó saliva con algo de nervios. Tenía algo atorado en la garganta, algo que empujaba y empujaba, deseando salir, aunque ella hacía un gran esfuerzo, tanto consciente como inconsciente, para detenerlo. Y posiblemente así lo hubiera dejado, sino se le hubiera ocurrido voltear a verla en ese mismo momento.

Applejack la miraba con atención, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía su rodilla derecha alzada, y sus manos con sus dedos cruzados apoyados sobre ésta. Un pequeño mechón rubio caía sobre su rostro de manera delicada como seda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, al igual que sus pecas, que se veían como pequeños destellos en su piel naranja. Hermosa, se veía simplemente hermosa.

- En especial tú, Applejack…

Applejack se sobresaltó un poco, parpadeando un par de veces, visiblemente confundida.

- ¿En especial yo? – Comentó seguida de una pequeña risilla. – ¿Y por qué yo en especial? ¿Por qué me conoces de más tiempo? ¿O porqué soy la única del grupo que puede vencerte en vencidas?

- No me hagas decirlo. – Le respondió la joven azul, volteándose a otro lado. – Hey, nunca me has vencido en vencidas, no alucines. Yo mejor ya me voy a dormir…

Y entonces hizo el intento de pararse rápidamente, pero quizás demasiado rápido, ya que su intento quedó sólo como eso. Apenas se había alzado un poco, cuando el mareo provocado por la sidra le volvió abruptamente. Sintió como si la empujaran con fuerza hacia atrás, y terminó cayendo de sentón de nuevo al suelo. Luego su cuerpo casi se dejaba caer solo hacia un lado, sino fuera porque Applejack reaccionó y la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos.

- Cuidado, loca. – Comentó divertida la vaquera mientras la sostenía. – Será mejor que te quedes quieta unos momentos más.

- Está bien…

Applejack se quedó sujetándola, incluso unos segundos después de que ya había pasado el peligro de la caída; ahora más bien parecía que la abrazaba, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, y haciendo, posiblemente sin fijarse, que ella, apoyara su frente contra su busto. Applejack estaba impregnada de olor a cerezas luego de todo un día de trabajo, pero no era un olor desagradable; de hecho era dulce, casi embriagador.

Luego de un rato, Rainbow Dash volvió a alzar su mirada; sin proponérselo, su rostro se situó con ese movimiento a unos quince centímetros frente al de Applejack. Ésta le sonrió gentilmente, haciendo que sus mejillas se estirarán y sus pecas cambiaran de posición. Rainbow se sintió casi hipnotizada por esa imagen, tanto que se había quedado cerca de un minuto en silencio, simplemente mirándola, lo cual al final terminó incomodando un poco a Applejack.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tengo algo extraño en la cara?

Raimbow negó levemente con su cabeza, pero sin despegar sus ojos de ella. ¿Qué tanto le miraba? Para Rainbow sería más sencillo decir lo que no miraba. Admiraba atentamente su nariz, sus mejillas, sus pecas, sus hermosos ojos verdes, lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su cabello dorado asomándose debajo de su sombrero. Y sus labios… esos delgados labios, cuyo tono rosado apenas se distinguía entre el naranja de su piel. Sus labios… Los labios de Applejack…

¿En qué momento su cerebro meditó, reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que hacer lo que hizo a continuación era buena idea? O aún mejor, ¿cómo es que ninguna parte del resto de su cuerpo replicó al respecto? Era como si toda ella se hubiera confabulado a sus espaldas.

Justo un instante antes de que Applejack volviera a abrir la boca, posiblemente para hacerle otra pregunta, tal vez para saber si estaba bien, Rainbow se inclinó de golpe hacia ella sin el menor aviso. Al principio Applejack creyó que se estaba desmayando o algo parecido, tanto que incluso alzó sus manos para sostenerla… Pero estás se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, pues el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash pasó de largo, rompiendo en un instante la ya de por sí corta distancia que había entre ellas, pegando sus torsos… y sus labios.

Los ojos de Applejack se abrieron por completo de golpe, y fueron incapaces de parpadear por un buen rato. Rainbow, por otro lado, había cerrado los suyos a mitad del camino, y sólo dejó que su rostro se guiara sólo, hasta que sus labios se unieron piel con piel con los de Applejack, permaneciendo en esa misma posición, totalmente inmóvil. La rubia estaba petrificada, hecha una estatua sin poder siquiera entender o terminar de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era eso lo que parecía que era? ¿Estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando?, ¡¿estaba Rainbow Dash haciendo lo que sentía que estaba haciendo?! ¿Estaba la chica de cabello arcoíris… dándole un beso directo y sin el menor aviso en los labios…?

Eso no podía ser cierto. Debía haber algún tipo de malentendido, o de error… ¿o no? Sentía que su corazón se había acelerado exponencialmente en un segundo; podía sentirlo golpear su pecho una y otra vez, incluso sentía los latidos ahogándole la garganta.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, para el caso podría haber sido demasiado, o muy poco. Pero aun cuando Rainbow al fin se hizo hacia atrás, sus brazos y sus ojos seguían en la misma posición. No era capaz de pensar en nada en esos momentos, salvo la curiosa sensación fría que había percibido cuando los labios de Rainbow dejaron de tocar los suyos, y estos fueron expuestos a la brisa nocturna. Su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía. Miraba las figuras de los árboles, apenas visibles al ser tocados por la luz de los faroles; deseaba mirar cualquier cosa, excepto el rostro de su amiga en esos momentos. Se quedó callada, esperando escuchar un _"lo siento"_ o _"no fue mi intención"_ o alguna explicación similar. Pero en su lugar, escuchó…

- Creo que ya se me pasó el efecto de la sidra. – Murmuró muy despacio, y entonces se puso lentamente de pie; Applejack no hizo siquiera el intento de detenerla. – Creo que… Me tengo que ir a dormir…

- Sí, yo igual…

- Sí… ¿Hasta mañana?

Applejack no respondió, y continuó viendo fijamente en otra dirección. De haber volteado a ver a Rainbow Dash aunque fuera uno instante, hubiera notado que su rostro azulado se encontraba totalmente rojo como tomate, que su boca y piernas temblaban, y varias gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Se empezó a alejar con pasos apresurados en dirección a los dormitorios, procurando crear la mayor distancia entre ambas en el tiempo más corto. Sentía tantos, pero tantos nervios, tanta ansiedad, e incluso nauseas, que estaba convencido de que si ella le decía que se detuviera, o si acaso le dirigía cualquier palabra en esos momentos, sólo ocurriría una de tres cosas: se desmayaría, vomitaría, o saldría corriendo como búfalo en estampida, y ninguna de las tres le agradaba. Para su suerte, Applejack no hizo tal cosa. En su lugar, la dejó irse en paz, quedándose ella sentada bajo el árbol esperando que su cuerpo, y sobre todo sus piernas, reaccionaran para también irse a dormir. Pero no pasaría pronto…

* * *

><p>Mis Cherry Jubilee les había preparado dos habitaciones vacías para dormir en los dormitorios, además de la habitación que ocupaba Applejack desde hace dos días. Sin discutirlo mucho, habían decidido que se repartirían en parejas, dos en un cuarto, dos en otro, y la quinta dormiría con Applejack, que estaba más que dispuesta en compartir su cuarto con alguna de sus amigas. Lo que si se volvió una discusión un tanto más extensa, aunque algo más disimulada y discreta, era quien dormiría con Pinkie Pie. Todas querían enormemente a su amiga rosada y fiestera, pero de lo que habían aprendido en las diferentes fiestas de pijamas y lunadas que habían tenido, era que cuando tenía un tema en la cabeza que le obsesionaba, tendía a quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, hablando… y hablando… y hablando de ello. Y ese día en especial seguía obsesionada con el tema de las Cerezangas, Chimirezas, o Chimicerezanga, así que nadie tenía muchos deseos de ser partícipe de ello toda la noche.<p>

Hubo algo de diálogo, e incluso una competencia de sacar pajillas para decidirlo, a escondidas de Pinkie Pie claro. Al final, las parejas habían quedado: Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, y Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Todas estaban de acuerdo con el acomodo, menos Rarity aunque no le quedaba de otra. Pero luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que Rainbow Dash menos deseaba en esos momentos era dormir en el cuarto de Applejack. ¿Podría haber algo más incómodo en el universo que eso? No podía encararla, no en esos momentos, mucho menos dormir en su misma habitación.

Sabía que si iba con Rarity y le proponía cambiar de lugares, ella lo aceptaría sin la menor duda… Pero eso implicaría dormir con Pinkie Pie, lo cual en su estado actual podría ser muy poco recomendable; más que nada por el hecho de que tenía los nervios tan destrozados, que un ataque de ira mal encaminado, podría terminar con ella arrojando a su Pinkie por la ventana, y eso era algo que definitivamente no deseaba que ocurriera. Así que lo lógico era optar por la segunda alternativa.

Arrastrando un poco los pies, y con la cabeza baja, fue hasta la habitación de Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle, y llamó a ella con sus nudillos. Luego de un rato de silencio, la perilla giró, y la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando el espacio suficiente para que los ojos verdes de Fluttershy se asomaran hacia afuera para ver quién era.

- Oh, hola Rainbow Dash, buenas noches. – Saludó la joven de cabello rosado, abriendo por completo la puerta. – ¿Pasa algo?

Flutteshy usaba una bata de dormir color rosado claro, y tenía en esos momentos su cabello sujeto con una cola de caballo. La verdad era que ninguna había llevado realmente ropa para dormir consigo al dejar Ponyville; Fluttershy, Twilgiht y Pinkie Pie usaban prestadas una de las tantas prendas que Rarity había traído consigo en su equipaje; Rainbow Dash era menos problemática en ese sentido, ella podía bien dormir con la misma ropa que traía puesta de ser necesario.

- Hola Fluttershy. ¿Podría pasar?

- Por supuesto, pasa.

Fluttershy se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre. En el cuarto había dos camas individuales, un closet, un escritorio, y una ventana; no tenía un baño propio como la de Applejack, pero igual se veía muy cómodo. Twilight se encontraba sentada en una de las camas, vistiendo un pijama color morado y blanco de dos piezas, también prestada por Rarity. Traía sus anteojos cuadrados para leer de arnés negro, y tenía en sus manos un grueso libro de pasta marrón. No había traído ropa con ella, pero sí un par de libros, típico de Twilight.

- ¿Está todo bien, Rainbow Dash? – Cuestionó la hechicera un poco desconcertada. De inmediato cerró su libro, y colocó éste y sus anteojos sobre el buró a su lado.

- Sí, claro, de maravilla. Totalmente, ya se me pasó el efecto de ese jugo raro de cereza… Sólo… Me preguntaba si a alguna de ustedes le gustaría… Cambiar de habitación conmigo.

- ¿Cambiar? – Repitió Fluttershy sin entender. – ¿No quieres dormir en la habitación de Applejack?

- ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre Applejack?! – Reaccionó Rainbow de golpe, casi asustada. – ¡¿Quién la mencionó?! ¡¿Quién dijo que esto tiene algo que ver con Applejack?!

- Ah… Nadie, pero tú ibas a dormir en su cuarto, ¿recuerdas?

Rainbow se sintió un poco apenada por su forma de reaccionar. Respiró hondo, e intentó por todos los medios mantener la calma.

- Sólo quisiera dormir aquí esta noche, sin motivo aparente, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, el cuarto de Applejack es más grande, y tiene baño propio…

- Y una sola cama. – Señaló Twilight.

- ¡Iban a poner una cama plegable para mí! Bueno, ¿alguna quiere o no?

Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron la una a la otra, confusas. Era obvio para cualquiera de las dos que algo había pasado, y posiblemente algo grave, para que Rainbow quisiera cambiar de habitación de manera tan repentina, y sin dar explicación alguna.

- Está bien, Rainbow; yo dormiré con Applejack si lo deseas. – Respondió Fluttershy.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Twilight.

- Sí, no hay problema.

Rápidamente tomó sus pocas pertenencias para guardarlas en su bolso, y se colocó una bata más gruesa sobre el cuerpo.

- Lo del baño propio suena agradable. Además, casi no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Applejack, y mañana nos vamos, así que será una buena ocasión para ello. – Se dirigió entonces a la puerta con algo de apuro en sus pasos. – Qué pasen buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana, Fluttershy. – Se despidió Twilight, mirando atentamente como salía del cuarto.

Twilight presintió de inmediato cuál era la intención de Fluttershy al irse de esa manera tan apresurada; de seguro deseaba que hiciera el intento de hablar con Rainbow Dash y averiguar qué era lo que la molestaba tanto. En el tren de camino a Dodge Junction, lo había intentado, pero no había tenido precisamente muy buenos resultados. Luego de que se aclaró todo el asunto de Applejack, pensaba que el misterioso humor de su amiga se había calmado, pero al parecer no era del todo así.

Rainbow se dejó caer boca arriba en la otra cama, y se quedó en esa misma posición, mirando al techo.

- ¿Sucedió algo entre Applejack y tú? – Le preguntó directamente la hechicera de piel morada, haciendo que se estremeciera y se sentara rápidamente.

- ¡¿Sucedió?!, ¡¿qué sucedió de qué?! ¡¿Qué escuchaste?!

- Nada, por eso te pregunto. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Deseas hablar de algo que te moleste?

- Por supuesto que no. Nada me molesta, así que no hay nada de hablar; tan simple como eso…

Y entonces se giró para recostarse sobre su costado derecho, y darle la espalda a su compañera de habitación por esa noche. Twilight giró sus ojos como señal de frustración. Pese a los deseos de Fluttershy, aunque realmente estuviera ocurriendo algo, era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a hablar al respecto, por más que le insistiera; igual cómo había ocurrido en el tren.

- Está bien. – Pronunció con resignación, tomando de nuevo sus gafas y su libro con la intención de continuar con su lectura. Pero apenas y logró abrirlo en la página en la que se había quedado, cuando fue obligada a detenerse de nuevo.

- ¡De acuerdo!, ¡de acuerdo! – Gimoteó Rainbow Dash, sacudiéndose y luego volviéndose a sentar. – Qué insistente eres, pero está bien. Si te interesa tanto saberlo, sí hay algo de lo que quiero hablar… No, más bien de lo que necesito hablar, ¡o me volveré loca!

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer atónita; no esperaba esa reacción tan explosiva, ni siquiera viniendo de Rainbow Dash. Moviéndose con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que un movimiento brusco la asustara, se retiró de nuevo sus anteojos.

- Muy bien, soy toda oídos; puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Es acaso sobre por qué te has comportado tan irascible durante todo este viaje?

- ¿Irascible yo? ¡No estoy irascible! – Respondió la chica de piel azul, parándose de la cama con una actitud amenazante, misma de la que se volvió consciente casi de inmediato, e intentó remediar. – Bueno, tal vez un poco… Y sí, tal vez es de alguna manera relacionado sobre lo que quiero hablar…

Se dejó caer de sentón en la cama, y Twilight se acomodó también, de tal forma que ambas quedarán sentadas la una frente a la otra. Rainbow la miró de reojo un instante, y luego se volteó hacia otro lado, ligeramente apenada, y al parecer incomoda.

- Pero primero, debes de prometer no decírselo a nadie. Y hablo enserio, no es uno de esos secretos que debes de contar porque crees que es lo mejor. Éste definitivamente no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¡A nadie! ¿De acuerdo? Si lo haces, aunque me caigas tan bien como me caes, ¡te romperé la cara a puñetazos!, ¿entendido?

- Está bien, está bien. – Respondió apresurada alzando sus manos al frente. – Entendí, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Pero qué es?, ¿qué te ha estado molestando tanto?

Rainbow Dash soltó un agudo y sonoro suspiro. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. Su atención estaba puesta en la alfombra del cuarto, y en los pies descalzos de Twilight que colgaban de la cama. Respiró lentamente tres veces para recobrar serenidad, y entonces empezó a hablar.

- No sé ni por dónde empezar. Bueno… Antes de que llegaras a Ponyville, las demás y yo nos conocíamos, pero difícilmente podría afirmar que era tan buena amiga de ellas como lo soy ahora… Excepto por Applejack. Ella y yo nos conocemos de hace muchísimo tiempo, desde que éramos muy pequeñas. Y desde entonces, siempre fuimos muy parecidas, en habilidades y gustos, y muy diferentes en otras cosas. Por eso creo que siempre he congeniado con ella, mejor que con el resto. Digo, todas me agradan mucho, y daría la vida por cualquiera… Pero con Applejack, siempre fue un poco distinto. De hecho, quizás lo correcto sería _"muy"_ distinto…

- Sí, sé de antemano que ustedes dos son muy unidas. – Expresó Twilght, sonriendo ampliamente. – Escuché lo que le dijiste esta mañana, y en realidad me sorprendió saber todo el cariño que le tienes a Applejack.

- Sí… Tal vez de hecho no es exactamente cómo te lo estás imaginando.

La hechicera parpadeó un par de veces; no entendía a qué se refería.

- Ni siquiera sé bien cómo o cuándo fue que pasó. Bueno, de vez en cuando, esporádicamente tras alguna conversación que teníamos, en algún momento en especial, o en alguna aventura o competición en la que participábamos, ese extraño pensamiento me cruzaba por la cabeza, un pensamiento qué sólo me duraba unos segundos y luego descartaba por completo como una tontería. Porque eso era: sólo una tontería. Pero cuando llegó esa postal, cuando leíste en ese granero que Applejack no pensaba regresar a Ponyville, cuando la idea de que no la volvería a ver nunca más me llegó de pronto… - Se detuvo unos instantes para digerir los que diría a continuación. – No sólo me sentí furiosa o preocupada… Yo tuve miedo, tuve un miedo horrible como nunca he tenido en mi vida. Y tal vez no sea mucho, considerando que yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pero fue realmente desgarrador, una sensación espantosa. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que esos pensamientos esporádicos que tenía de vez en cuando, podrían ser mucho más que sólo eso, y tal vez no eran tonterías como pensé todo el tiempo. La verdad es que yo…

Rainbow alzó su rostro hacia Twilight, mirándola fijamente a los ojos por primera vez en esa conversación. La joven de piel morada, pudo notar en ese momento cierta expresión singular en su amiga. ¿Preocupación quizás?, ¿incomodidad?, ¿quizás miedo?

- Yo… Creo que estoy enamorada de Applejack… - Le soltó de golpe sin más espera.

Twilight no tuvo una reacción inmediata, al menos no una visible. Por casi un minuto, se quedó totalmente callada, simplemente viéndola fijamente sin siquiera pestañar; esto comenzó a poner nerviosa a Raimbow Dash. Estaba por decirle algo, pero entonces notó como sus ojos purpura se abrían de par, sus labios se separaban, su espalda se enderezaba y hacia el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó con fuerza, casi gritando. – ¡¿Tú?!, ¡¿Enamorada?!, ¡¿De Applejack?!... ¡¿Enamorada?!

Rainbow se volvió a poner totalmente roja de ver la reacción que su amiga había tenido, y todo lo que había prácticamente gritado.

- ¡De acuerdo!, tal vez fue una palabra demasiado fuerte. – Se intentó excusar. – Tal vez, más bien… ¿Me gusta mucho?

- ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

- No, estoy bromeando. – Respondió con marcado sarcasmo, aunque también con cierto enojo. – ¡Claro que hablo enserio! ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer?

- ¿Enserio necesito decirlo?

Twilight intentó respirar lentamente, calmarse, e intentar empezar a reaccionar de una forma más sensata, aunque ciertamente no era algo para nada sencillo de intentar siquiera. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de reaccionar ante algo así?, en especial si se lo decían tan repentinamente… Aunque no lo había hecho tan repentinamente; prácticamente le contó toda una anécdota previa, como queriendo prepararla para dicha revelación… ¡Pero no había servido de nada ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso era lo que quería decir!

¿Rainbow Dash?, ¿enamorada? Y aún más, ¿de Applejack? ¿Cuándo fue que eso pasó?, ¿y cómo? El día anterior prácticamente se habían agarrado a golpes.

- Lo siento, pero es que en verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, Rainbow Dash. Yo nunca pensé que tú…

- ¿Qué yo qué? – Murmuró la joven azul en tono defensivo.

- Nada, nada. ¿Pero es por eso estabas tan furiosa entonces?

- No estaba furiosa. Sólo, algo confundida… Y aún me siento así.

- _"Dímelo a mí."_ – Pensó Twilight para sí misma; si se trataba de confusiones, la suya no se quedaba atrás. – Y entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿se lo vas a decir a Applejack o algo así?

¿Decírselo? Rainbow no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa ante la ingenua pregunta.

- Tal vez ya es un poco tarde para eso. Verás, cuando nos dejaron solas, ella y yo salimos a caminar, y puede que… Más o menos la haya besado.

De nuevo, la reacción de Twilight Sparkle fue lenta. De hecho, fue casi una copia exacta de su reacción anterior: se quedó totalmente callada viéndola fijamente, y luego abrió sus ojos de par en par, sólo que ahora de tanta impresión se paró de la cama de golpe, casi saltando.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Exclamó con ímpetu. – ¡¿Cómo que más o menos la besaste?! ¡¿La besaste o no?!

- ¡Bien!, ¡sí lo hice! La besé, me le acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. Eso hice, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

- ¡Rainbow Dash!

- ¡¿Puedes dejar de reaccionar de esa forma con todo lo que digo?! – Expresó la joven azul, poniéndose de pie también. – ¡Vine contigo porque normalmente eres la voz de la razón! ¡Necesito un consejo!, ¡no gritos de asombro que no ayudan en nada!

- Ah, sí, consejo, voz de la razón, yo, claro…

Definitivamente no se sentía nada cercano a una voz de la razón en esos momentos. Todo eso había sido demasiado para Twilight Sparkle. Con algo de ansiedad en sus pasos, empezó caminar por el cuarto de un lado a otro, mientras Rainbow Dash la seguía con la vista.

- Recapitulando: siempre supiste o creíste sentir algo especial por Applejack, pero nunca te diste cuenta de que podría ser algo mucho más hasta ahora. Hace unos momentos salieron a caminar, y la más o menos besaste… O más bien besaste, y punto. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

- Vine directo para acá. Obviamente no iba a dormir en su habitación luego de… eso.

- ¿Pero acaso no hablaron de lo sucedido?

- ¿Qué había que decir?

- ¡Muchas cosas! ¿Entonces sólo la besaste, te paraste y te fuiste?

- ¡No fue tan así! Yo… Me paré, le dije que me iría a dormir y _"Hasta Mañana"_. Y entonces me fui.

- No puedes estar hablando enserio. – Susurró la Hechicera muy despacio, más como un pensamiento en voz alta. – Pero ella, Applejack, ¿Cómo reaccionó?

¿Cómo reaccionó?, ¿cuál sería la forma correcta de describirlo? Rainbow Dash alzó su mirada al techo, e intentó recordar exactamente cuál había sido su reacción, más el sólo recordar lo sucedido le provocaba cierta ansiedad, por no decir que la ponía incomoda. Applejack no se veía ni molesta, ni feliz; se veía más bien como si ni siquiera acabara de entender lo que había ocurrido. Estaba hecha una estatua, a tal grado que no le sorprendería volver a ese árbol y verla aún en la misma posición, incapaz de reaccionar.

- Pues… No lo sé. Parecía sorprendida, supongo.

- Me lo imagino; sorprendida debe ser poco. Bueno, no puedo hablar por completo por Applejack, pero si algo así me pasara, y alguien me besara de pronto… - Twilight guardó silencio unos momentos. Al imaginarse tal situación, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. – En el caso hipotético, claro. Si algo así me pasara, estaría realmente confundida al inicio, pero cuando ese asombro se me pasara, querría que esa persona me diera algún tipo de respuesta; empezando por el porqué. ¿Ya sabes que le dirás si eso ocurre?

Rainbow guardó absoluto silencio. No tuvo mucho problema en interpretar que eso significaba un _"no"_ rotundo. Y era que en verdad, aún ni siquiera entendía bien el por qué lo había hecho, y era difícil entenderlo si no conocía bajó qué circunstancias se había dado el acontecimiento. Podría seguir interrogándola al respecto, pero conociéndola, y en especial bajó el estado que se encontraba, si la presionaba aunque fuera un poco más para que hablara, podría ser más perjudicial que benigno para la causa. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era hacer justo lo que ella quería: darle un consejo. Pero… ¿Qué tipo de consejo podría darle en una situación que ni siquiera entendía? De todos los libros que había leído en su vida, ¿cómo nunca había leído algo que dijera sobre ese tema en especial?

- Creo que la Reina Celestia te diría que debes ser honesta con tus sentimientos, y decirle la verdad.

- ¿Verdad?, ¿cuál verdad?

- Pues lo que me acabas de decir. Que estás enamorada de ella… O que te gusta mucho.

El escucharlo de boca de otra persona la hacía estremecerse y sentir su estómago dar vueltas. Soltó un alarido doloroso, y luego se recostó boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada.

- ¿Por qué no mejor la evito hasta que nos vayamos a Ponyville? Tal vez se le olvidé.

- ¿Y quieres que lo olvidé acaso?

- ¡No sé qué quiero!, ¿de acuerdo? – Murmuró entre dientes, sin apartar su rostro de la almohada. – No… No es como si quisiera o esperara que yo le guste… Y sea mi novia o algo así.

- ¿No?

- ¡No! Claro que no. Y si me lo pregunta, eso es lo que le diré.

Twilight soltó un suspiro cansado.

- Si es lo que realmente sientes al respecto, supongo que estará bien. Pero si no, sostengo lo que te dije. Sé honesta con Applejack. Es tu amiga, no pensará nada malo de ti. Estoy segura de eso.

Rainbow no volvió a dirigirle la palabra; de hecho ni siquiera separó su rostro de la almohada hasta que se quedó dormida. Twilight sentía que la conversación no estaba terminada, pero no sabía qué más decir, y Rainbow no parecía tener deseos de escuchar. Apagó la luz del cuarto, y encendió una vela que la alumbrara sobre el buró. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, se colocó sus anteojos, tomó su libro y reanudó lo lectura. Tardó dos páginas en darse cuenta de que no estaba poniendo prácticamente ninguna atención, y que de hecho su mente seguía divagando una y otra vez en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. Y por más que intentaba, no lograba concentrar su mente en otra cosa.

Al final se rindió, cerró su libro, apagó la vela y se acostó, intentando dormir. Tampoco le fue fácil lograr ello.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**_Sé lo que están pensando, la sidra no te puede embriagar tanto, pero tomen en cuenta que estos personajes vienen de un mundo en el que el Jugo de Manzana es la bebida máxima. Ah sí, y también ya al fin tenemos algo de AppleDash explícito y no sólo guiños como los anteriores. ¿Cómo terminará esto? Sigan leyendo._**

**_En otro tema, estoy pensando ya en hacer otras historias, algunas ya que involucren o se enfoquen en más personajes y parejas. Por eso me preguntaba, dejando a un lado a ApplejackxRainbow Dash, ¿qué otras parejas les agradan o les gustaría ver en una historia mía? Las que a mí me gustan en lo personal (y de las que me gustaría escribir) son:_**

**_Twilight SparklexFluttershy_**

**_CelestiaxDiscord_**

**_CadancexShining Armor_**

**_ChrysalisxRey Sombra_**

**_Y Quizás..._**

**_Sunset ShimmerxTwilight Sparkle_**

**_Twilight SparklexFlash Sentry_**

**_Flash SentryxSunset Shimmer_**

**_Pero espero leer cuáles son sus opiniones; estoy abierto a sugerencias y propuestas._**


End file.
